


It Was The Other Me

by RegalBean



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Drama, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Post 5B, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalBean/pseuds/RegalBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Regina is arrested for crimes committed by the Evil Queen she had believed to have destroyed, Emma drops everything and rushes to New York where together they try to reason with the Queen. However, the Queen is less interested in being reasoned with and more interested in seducing a certain Emma Swan, which leads to some awkward conversations and then realisations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Second Base

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is set after the season 5 finale, just without the Jekyll and Hyde storyline.  
> Please tell me what you think, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Emma looked up sharply from her paperwork as she eyed the dark headed brunette walking towards her, each step of her heels clinking loudly against the tiled sheriff station floor.

"Regina, hey." She greeted, smiling warmly at the woman who returned her smile with a small one of her own. Emma reached out and took the coffee from her outstretched hand, thanking her profusely as she stood up to allow Regina to sit down on the comfortable seat as she perched down on the edge of the desk. "Hello Emma." She nodded her thanks, eyes widening slightly as they always did whenever Emma did something nice for her, even though it happened pretty regularly nowadays.

She sat down on the seat and smoothed down her skirt; waiting for the question she knew would be coming next. "How are you feeling today?" Emma chewed on her bottom lip as she gazed apprehensively into russet eyes. It had been 2 months now since Robin Hood had died and the guilt still tore her up inside. _She_ had been the one who wanted to go to the underworld to save _her_ boyfriend, therefore it was her fault that Hades had come back to Storybrooke and killed Robin.

"Better." Regina answered, as she did every day when that question was asked. They had formed a little routine now, every weekday at lunchtime Regina would stop by at the station and bring Emma a coffee, (except on Fridays when she brought her cocoa as a treat.) Emma would give up her chair, ask her how she was feeling, offer her lunch and a bite of her bear claw (which Regina accepted once or twice, much to Emma's surprise and amusement), and then they would talk until it was way past an acceptable amount of time to spend on a lunch break.

"Really?" Emma asked in a disbelieving tone, clasping and unclasping her own hands anxiously.

"Really, Emma. You don't have to worry about me." Regina's red lips stretched into a smile and Emma visibly relaxed, her truth detector sensing that she was not being lied to. Time was a great healer and although Robin's death still weighed heavily on Regina's heart, each day a little of that weight was taken off, aided by the love and care shown to her by her family.

"Good 'cause I don't." Emma flashed the brunette a playful smile and Regina smirked, enjoying their usual banter.

"Oh be quiet Ms Swan, we both know that's not true." Regina rolled her eyes, and Emma grinned at the sound of her formal name being used. "It's true!" Emma insisted with no conviction whatsoever. Reaching into a carrier bag, she pulled out a sandwich for herself and one for Regina, passing the latter to the brunette. "Snow made them for us, chicken salad." She said, answering Regina's unspoken question.

"Ah, I'll thank her later." Regina began to unwrap the sandwich tentatively, feeling a soft pang in her heart; her relationship with Snow had grown and improved drastically and the pixie-haired brunette really treated her like part of the family.

"Where's Henry?" Emma's words were scarcely coherent as they were spoken around a mouthful of sandwich.

Regina wrinkled her nose, giving the blonde a disapproving look. "With Violet." Regina answered after pointedly chewing and swallowing her delicate bite of sandwich. "They spend too much time together Emma, I know Henry is a good boy but I hardly think it's appropriate for a 13 year old to be kissing."

Emma laughed at Regina's affronted expression and Regina scowled, turning her head away. Not wanting to offend the brunette, she quickly launched into an explanation. "Look Regina, you saw how innocent that kiss was when we came back from New York, I doubt anything will develop further than that for a while. Besides, Violet was raised in Camelot, they'll probably have to be wedded before the kid'll even get to second base."

"Second base? What are you referring to?" Regina arched a brow, her fears for Henry momentarily soothed by Emma's calmness. She was pretty sure the way girls were raised in Camelot was similar to the Enchanted Forest and she knew their Henry was such a little prince and a gentleman.

"You know, second base." Emma looked at her meaningfully.

"Repeating the phrase doesn't explain it, Emma." The brunette frowned, she hated being ignorant about subject matters, especially to Emma who used her lack of knowledge to mock her and more often than not, call her old.

"You seriously don't know what second base is?" Emma held back a sigh, hoping she really wouldn't have to explain the base system to the prim and proper Regina Mills.

"I'm afraid I don't..." Regina looked a little irritated, waiting impatiently for Emma to tell her.

"Oh."

"Would you care to explain, or?"  

"Not really." Emma fidgeted awkwardly, finishing her sandwich and chucking the foil across the room and straight into the bin. Her face brightened. "Hey did you see that?"

"Emma." The blonde winced at Regina's severe tone.

"Second base is..." _Fuck it_ , Emma thought, placing her hands on her own breasts and squeezing lightly. She had to hold back a laugh at Regina's expression, her eyes narrowed in alarm and then understanding.

"Stop that." Regina demanded and Emma snickered wickedly at the embarrassed flush on Regina's olive cheeks and continued to grope at her own breasts.

"Is this Storybrooke Sheriff’s department?" Emma almost jumped out of her skin as two burly men walked into the station, clothed in black suits. The man at the front was holding up a badge and Regina's face turned up into a smirk as Emma blushed beet red- _karma_ , as his eyes flickered in shock to the hand Emma was rapidly withdrawing from her boob.

"Yes, it is. Sheriff Swan." Emma thrust out her hand for the man to shake which he eyed disdainfully for a moment before taking it and shaking it limply.

"You're the sheriff, ma'am?" He glanced back at the shorter man behind him who let out a small snort of amusement.

"Yes, I am. Is that a problem?" Emma's voice had hardened as she took a step forward, a dangerous glint in her green eyes.

"Not at all." Smirked the detective and Regina and Emma both felt instant distaste for him. "I'm Detective Gerard, this is Franks. We're here investigating a flurry of criminal activity that has been traced back to an individual said to be mayor of this... Storyland." At his words Emma stepped back, gaping slightly. _Mayor? Criminal activity? Regina is in trouble?_ Emma's brain short circuited as it always did when Regina seemed under threat and she glanced back at the brunette who had stiffened, her features blank and unreadable.

"It's Storybrooke." Emma whispered and the two men frowned, perturbed by her instant change in demeanour. "I take it you know this Mayor... Regina Mills, your boss?" The detective introduced as Franks now stepped forward, holding a grainy image of Regina. It was now clear why they didn't recognise the woman sitting stiffly in Emma's chair, clutching a half-eaten sandwich to her chest from the photograph. Emma looked down at it with a sinking heart, her face plastered with shock. It was a blurry image of _the Evil Queen_ outside a building in New York, dressed in the same elaborate black dress she was wearing when Regina destroyed her. Well, when she believed she had anyway.

"Yes she knows her." Regina stood up slowly as she eyed the image scornfully. "Because that's me."

"What the hell Regina?" Emma turned incredulously to the brunette who stood tall. She looked deeply into russet hues, imploring her _to poof herself the fuck out of that room_. Regina was always authoritative and power exuded off her in waves as she snatched the photograph, scanning it briefly. She had a great presence and to the two officers she seemed self-assured and confident. But Emma knew her better than that; Emma could tell that under the surface Regina was afraid.

Regina ignored Emma and turned to the first detective who had morphed into a professional, facial expression blank as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Regina's dark eyes narrowed as they fell upon the metal cuffs. "What exactly am I being accused of here?"

"Regina Mills, I'm arresting you on suspicion of theft, assault, attempted murder and perverting the course of justice." Handcuffs were snapped harshly across thin wrists and Regina breathed out heavily after each offence was listed off.

"Hey there!" Emma barked, thrusting herself forward till she was toe to toe with the detective. "This is my town, I'm the Sheriff and I will deal with this." Detective Gerald scoffed, giving Emma and the station a condescending appraisal. "With all due respect Sheriff, you don't exactly have the facilities to deal with a drunk driver, let alone a serial criminalist. The crimes were committed in New York and this is our case."

The detective turned around, beginning to lead a complying Regina out of the station. "Emma." Hearing her name being uttered softly, the blonde ran around the officer to gaze fearfully into expressive brown eyes. Ignoring the detective reading out her statutory rights, Regina reached out as far as she could with the handcuffs and Emma closed the distance, grasping her hand. "Emma in my desk in the study is an address book, find my lawyer and call him for me. His name is Robert Birch." An overwhelmed Emma could only nod wordlessly at her request. "And don't worry, everything will be okay. He's the best lawyer money can buy." Regina smirked slightly and Emma could tell the comment was made only to make her feel better. _Regina was being strong for her._

"Look after Henry for me." Regina squeezed Emma's hand gently and Emma had to swallow back all emotion as she softly replied. "Always." The detectives led Regina outside to their waiting car and shoved her unceremoniously into the back seat. 

* * *

 

Unlocking the door to her shared apartment with Killian, Emma was swallowing back tears. She had phoned the lawyer and then she had to go and explain to her family what had happened. Henry had been inconsolable, breaking down in tears and then insisting he was going with Emma to New York. Emma had to make him promise he wouldn't by making an oath she would protect his mom and sort everything out. Snow had also been tearful and racked with guilt for suggesting Regina split from the evil queen in the first place. Emma had to get out of there quickly; she couldn't allow herself to break down when she had a job to do. She was the Saviour, and Regina, the mother of her son, her best friend, needed her.

"Swan." Killian stood up from the sofa, his arms open for her which she allowed herself to walk into, sighing contentedly as he wrapped them tightly around her. She needed this, someone to be strong for her, even for just a moment, after she had just been strong for everyone else. She was a little surprised Killian had caught on to her emotional state so quickly, he was usually pretty oblivious.

"I missed you." He whispered in her ear. It should have been comforting but his voice was all wrong- gravelly and full of innuendo. The arms that had wrapped around her had slipped down to grab her ass through her tight jeans and she shoved him away, suddenly repulsed.

"What the hell Killian? Can't you see there's something wrong?" Emma shook her head and stormed to her bedroom, grabbing a suitcase and beginning to shove a random array of clothes inside. A bewildered Hook followed her, standing in the doorway and watching with wide eyes.

"Of course I did love, I was trying to make you feel better."

"By wetting your dick, nice." Emma snapped and Hook smirked, angling his hips up in a provocative manner. "That's the best way to make you feel better; we both know how talented I am in that department."

Angered and disgusted, Emma grabbed her jacket and shrugged it on, shoving past Hook to get her car keys. "Where the hell are you going Swan? I know you women can be a bit emotional but surely this is a bit over the top isn't it?"

"I don't know when I'll be back. Don't call me." Slamming the door in his face, Emma stood outside the apartment and took a deep breath. Surely Hook would follow her, apologise for the stupid things he said and ask what was wrong like a normal, decent boyfriend- hell, decent human-being would. Seconds later, Emma heard the sound of the TV being switched on and she turned away from Hook and towards her bug, towards Regina.

* * *

 

Emma had stopped at Hardee's on her way. She knew exactly what had motivated that particular choice in road trip snacking and she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as she drove, thinking over the last time she was on her way to New York. Yes, it was also a tumultuous journey as Henry had run off, but she had Regina. Regina, who always had a plan and was always fighting alongside Emma. The blonde slammed her foot on the acceleration pedal as she dwelled on their current situation; The Evil Queen was loose in New York. A woman identical to Regina with all the same genetic information and therefore the same fingerprint. A ruthless and merciless woman who would kill without hesitation, who would try her hardest to get to Storybrooke and kill Snow and maybe even use magic openly in New York. And what defence could Regina have for herself with all that evidence stacked up against her? Emma sighed and drummed her fingers against the steering wheel. It had been a nagging concern to everyone when the Storybrooke town line was suddenly crossable for the first time, they believed it would only lead to trouble with the outside world and they were right. Regina offered to put a spell on the line and lift it whenever anyone wanted to leave but the townspeople had voted against that, not trusting her to lift it when needed. _Fucking idiots_ Emma thought vehemently.

A few hours later Emma reached a hotel. It was the first she had driven past in New York with spare rooms and her hotel room was modest and plain. She shoved her suitcase in a corner and didn't even give herself the opportunity to use the bathroom before she was making phone calls. First she phoned Regina's lawyer who assured her he was doing everything in his power to get her out as soon as possible. Emma garnered every ounce of information out of him and then asked for all the prison information and was on the phone to them before the lawyer could even say goodbye. The woman on the phone to her was friendly, and said she could come and visit Regina for a 5 minute appointment. The words had barely registered in her head and she was out of the door, jumping back into the bug. The lawyer had told Emma that they hadn't enough evidence to keep Regina in prison, just a couple of eye witness accounts and the grainy photograph that had been taken off an iPhone. As the image didn't actually implicate Regina in any way because the Evil Queen wasn't actually doing anything illegal, just standing looking fierce; it meant that Regina would probably be out in 24 hours if they couldn't find anything more concrete. But Emma didn't care if it was just till tomorrow she would have to wait; she had to see her immediately.

* * *

 

Sitting in the waiting room of the prison, Emma's weariness caught up with her. She had a long, long day and she felt emotionally and physically drained. Biting her lip, she gazed around the prison centre. This prison was entirely unlike the one she was placed at in Phoenix, but a flurry of painful memories began overwhelming her all the same. Flashbacks of finding out she was pregnant by the man that had abandoned her raced through her mind. And then there was giving up Henry, hoping he would get his best chance but not knowing if he truly would.

Emma wasn't religious but she took that opportunity to thank God for giving him Regina, the woman who loved more fiercely than anyone Emma had ever met and who would give up her life in a heartbeat to protect Henry.

"Emma Swan to see Regina Mills?" Emma opened her eyes and stood up, walking towards the security officer while dragging her fingers through tousled blonde waves. The man emptied her pockets and frisked her, before leading the way with a blank expression. "Follow me ma'am."

The first thing that struck Emma was how _small_ Regina looked. The woman who was usually larger than life was sat down, eyes downcast in an unbecoming outfit of orange scrubs. She still looked beautiful, Emma thought as she sat opposite her, staring through the glass wall dividing them and picking up the phone that allowed them to talk. Regina looked up and Emma almost rolled her eyes when she saw Regina's hair was perfectly in place and her make-up free complexion was radiant. The brunette smiled slightly when she saw Emma and she picked up the phone.

"Really Regina? In prison and you still look better than me?" Regina smirked in response.

"Emma I could be caught in an avalanche and I'd still look better than you."

Emma laughed, happy to see Regina was still up for their usual banter.

"Take that back or I'll leave you here to rot, Mills."

Regina scoffed. "Last I was aware; it was my lawyer doing all the work to get me out of here, not you, Swan."

"Oh yeah? Well who called him, hmm?" Emma feigned insult, narrowing her eyes at the brunette.

"Well I guess I must thank you for that. Whilst making a phone call isn't too difficult for the majority of people, I accept it must have been quite the challenge for you."

The brunette spoke casually with a slight smirk and Emma could only grin widely in response. Regina was such a bitch, but the blonde could tell she was merely teasing her and her fondness for Emma laced her words.

"Emma." Regina said seriously after a beat, and Emma sobered at hearing her tone of voice.

"Until I'm out of here," Regina glanced around to ensure no-one was listening. "Please, don't go after her alone. That would be incredibly dangerous and stupid."

Emma gnawed on her bottom lip. She had in fact planned to go after the Evil Queen straight away but Regina's russet eyes were gazing into hers with a sudden intensity, imploring and pleading with her to listen and Emma felt a sudden chill go up her spine. How could she say no when Regina was looking at her like _that?_

"Okay Regina. I'll wait for you, we'll do this together." She nodded slowly and observed as Regina visibly relaxed.

"Good.” Regina mused. “Things always work out better when we work together." Emma nodded in agreement and watched as Regina looked desolately down at her hands- the first indication that she was struggling with everything that was happening.

"Henry is worried about you, and Snow feels terrible about her plan backfiring this way." Emma said after a moment of them just watching each-other in silent contemplation.

"Tell Snow not to feel that way. She gave me an option which I decided to take, we all knew there would be risks, and she can't blame herself for this." Emma nodded; she had basically told Snow the same thing earlier that day. "And just tell Henry I love him, and our family will be reunited soon." They smiled together at her words, they really were a family and it meant so much to both of them. "I couldn't find Zelena, but Snow said she would tell her what's going on." Emma continued, and Regina offered her a half-smile.

"Good," she answered. "We may need her help, dealing with this… this new threat." Regina grimaced, exhaling heavily and Emma couldn't think of anything to say to make her feel better.

"Times up, say goodbye." The security guard grunted out the words and Emma's eyes softened as they locked on Regina's.

"Try to get some sleep tonight 'Gina." Her lips curved into a tentative smile.

Regina nodded. "You too. And Emma, thank you. For everything, for being here."

"Of course." Emma answered without a beat. "It's what we do for each other, right?"

"Right." Regina said with a smile that reached her eyes. Emma put the phone down and the connection was severed.

* * *

 

All Emma could think about on her drive back to the hotel was a hot shower and throwing herself into bed. She was exhausted and emotionally drained, so much so that she barely paid attention to the room numbers as she searched for her hotel room and walked past her door twice. She fumbled in her bag for the room key, quickly shooting off a series of texts to Snow and Henry to let them know Regina was okay. She ignored the message from Killian that read 'where the hell are you Swan'- he obviously didn't have the common sense to ask her parents or Henry and knowing Hook, he probably couldn't be bothered to ask even if he did.

Emma shoved the card key in the slot and pushed open the door.

The sight that greeted her on the other side was enough to give someone a heart attack. In fact, Emma would swear that if she had eaten a second bear claw that morning she would be dead on the floor.

She let out a strangled gasp, dropping her phone onto the ground as she found herself face to face with the Evil Queen, whose black eyes were shimmering with supremacy, and whose plump, blood-red lips were turned up into a salacious smirk.

"Hello, Emma Swan." She purred.  



	2. The Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter as promised :) Please let me know what you think!

"Regina?" Emma managed to stammer out after a stagnant pause. She wasn't sure why she was so flustered. Yes, this version of Regina was right in her face, invading her personal space with a menacing smile, but that had been the norm for them a couple of years back, she really should be used to it by now.

"A bit informal wouldn't you say?" The Queen's black eyes glittered and Emma was taken back to the time she fell through the time portal and met this woman, this _version_ of Regina for the first time. Emma chewed down hard on her bottom lip at the thought. That encounter really had not ended well for her in the slightest.

"Usually," the queen continued when Emma stayed quiet, deep in thought about the time she ended up in the queen's dungeon, a day away from being executed. "I would insist on you referring to me as your majesty. But, Emma I need your help, so feel free to call me whatever you feel inclined to."

Emma straightened up, folding her arms as she gazed contemptuously at the woman before her. The very woman who was to blame for _her_ Regina sitting miserably in a prison cell right now, away from her son and family and Emma. "Why the hell would I help you?"

A slow smirk spread across the queens red lips. "You are quite audacious Emma Swan, speaking to someone so above your station like that." The queen chuckled. "I won't hold that against you though, that fire is appealing to me and I honestly don't want to harm you."

Emma snorted, shaking her head in disbelief.

"What, you don't believe me Emma? Why would I want to hurt you when you are going to help me?" When Emma rolled her eyes, the queen stepped closer. Emma was surprised to find out she wore the same musky and spicy scent Regina did, and the blonde was momentarily distracted by it.

"You will help me Emma Swan, but it doesn't have to be one-sided. We can certainly make a deal whereby we... Help each-other." At this, the queen's voice dropped an octave, eyes raking suggestively up and down Emma's body.

Emma shivered under the intensity of her gaze and her eyes widened in shock, before she quickly shook off the thoughts that had popped into her head. This woman was a manipulator- Emma told herself. There was no way this evil version of Regina was actually suggesting what Emma had initially inferred from her remark.

Instead of asking for clarification she simply rolled her eyes once again. "I don't need your help- with _anything_ , and there's no way I'm helping you."

The queen smiled at this, all rouge lips and white teeth-  a hungry lascivious smile. "You don't need my help, no, but I think you want it."

Once again, Emma blindly ignored the raw sexuality emanating from the queen's husky voice. "I don't want, or need anything from you, and I have nothing to offer you either."

"Oh but you do." The queen's voice dropped an octave. Emma was surprised it was even possible for it to get any lower at this point. "I think you want something badly, a want that is reciprocated, Emma." She paused to allow her words to sink in. "But I suppose that's not mandatory, we can get to _that_ later. What I need now is information."

Emma's heart began pounding loudly. "What information?" She asked slowly, deliberately ignoring the first half of the queen's sentence, a fact which wasn't lost on her and she smirked in response.

"Easy information. Just tell me where this Storybrooke is." She grimaced as if it was painful to admit she couldn't find out something so simple. "This world is unfamiliar to me; my magic is not working adequately." Her teeth gritted furiously. "A man made a comment about my attire and I had him in a choke hold, squeezing the air out of his lungs but I couldn't squeeze hard enough, my magic just stopped responding." At this The Queen almost pouted, it was so childish and bratty Emma was instantly reminded of just how young Regina was when she was developing into this person, the thought saddened her instead of disgusting her. What Regina must have gone through to become this woman.

"What, so I tell you where Storybrooke is and you go and kill my mom? Well that's a completely reasonable request." Emma snorted with derision, folding her arms against her chest.

"I won't harm her, I just want to talk." Emma's superpower had never rang louder and she almost laughed at the absurdity of the lie.

"Get out." She demanded and the queen's features hardened.

"Emma I don't want to have to hurt you..." Her voice was steel.

"But you can't can you? You said it yourself your magic was unpredictable, I bet even my magic is stronger than yours is right now. If you couldn’t even kill that man, how on earth will you harm the saviour?" Emma wasn’t sure she actually believed her own words, but she smirked confidently and the queen instantly scowled, looking doubtful for the first time.

She immediately decided to change tactics and her voice was suddenly honey, smooth and sweet. "Come on Emma. Okay, I want to kill Snow White. But will it really be such a loss to you? She's not your mother, just a woman who gave you up. Even I understand you better than she does, you've said it yourself."

"Regina understands me." Emma quickly amended. "You're not Regina."

"Don't be like this Em-ma." The queen husked the words and stepped closer, her voice thinning from honey to Maple Syrup, smooth and seductive.

Emma's eyes were drawn to the pink tongue that had snuck out to glide across plump lips, paying extra attention to the sexy scar situated just above her top lip. _Sexy scar?_ Emma wasn't quite sure where that thought had come from.

The queen watched how deep green eyes flickered to her lips, hazy with dilated pupils. She allowed her fleshy bottom lip to roll between her teeth. "Working together could be so enjoyable Emma. Stop fighting this feeling; I know how you are drawn to us. I know you want me." She paused before husking "And I want you." With a predatory smile.

This time, it would have been slightly ridiculous for Emma to ignore or deny what was being implied when the queen was laying it out so blatantly. She hated herself for being so affected by the queen's words and she tried to put up a front of indifference but much to her dismay, felt herself tremble slightly. "You want... But, I'm a woman, are you? Is she..." Her question trailed off into oblivion.

Emma was interrupted by the queen's throaty chuckle as she dragged a fingernail down Emma's bare arm. "Emma we don't discriminate, if I see something beautiful I take it. The other me is weak, foolish... _Good_ , she no longer takes what she desires." The queen screwed up her face in distaste. "She's worthless."

"She is not worthless." Emma spat, green eyes darkening furiously. "She's worth a million of you, now get out of here, I'm not helping you and I'd never want to be with you, in _that_ way."

The queen grinned maniacally, white teeth sparkling in the dim room. "But you would want to be with her, in that way?"

Emma's rant stopped short. "What... No I never said that." She shook her head quickly.

"You implied it. Listen to me Emma, we are both clearly attractive but you should think of me as her better half. I'm more ruthless, stronger... A better lover." At this, the queen stepped closer; the small difference in height insuring that when Emma glanced down to avoid her gaze she found herself looking straight into her cleavage. _Her fucking cleavage_ , Emma had of course noticed Regina had nice boobs before but never had so much been on display to her, straining against her tight bodice.

 The queen reached out to trail a delicate path down Emma's toned bicep, pausing to squeeze the firm muscle. Emma couldn't help the involuntary shiver that escaped her at the contact.

"Please... Get out." Emma's words were soft, defeated. The queen smirked at her tone, her tongue sneaking out once again and wetting her lips with deliberate slowness.

"Just think about my offer, working with me could be... An incredibly pleasurable experience for the both of us." With one last unabashed scour of Emma's body, the queen waved her hand in the air and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Emma finally released the shaky breath she had been holding in, walking to the door and making sure it was locked even though she knew the action was futile.

* * *

 

Emma woke up the next morning to the shrill sound of her ringtone blasting. She grabbed the phone blearily, pressing it to her ear without opening her eyes, muttering "hello" in her half-asleep state. She had slept awfully last night, waking up every few hours and bounding out of bed, making sure her hotel room was empty.

"Emma?" The familiar voice on the line caused Emma to stiffen, her eyes immediately blinking open.

"Regina? Is this... The Regina in prison?"

"Yes, Emma, how many Regina's do you know?" Emma went silent.

"Emma?"

"Yes, I’m here, what’s happening with the case? Will they let you out?"

"I'm actually already out, they don't have any evidence on me, and so until they do I'm free." Emma just nodded in response, forgetting that Regina couldn't see her.

 "Emma, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah it is. Wait you're out? That's great! I'll come pick you up."

"It's okay Emma, my lawyer picked me up."

"Oh, alright. Are you on your way here yet?"

"Uh huh, I'm coming. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure..." There was a pregnant pause where Emma gnawed on her bottom lip, wondering if she should reveal what happened with the Evil Queen over the phone. "Okay Regina, I'm in room 1586, you can come right up, it's a really nice room, you'll like it."

"Um Emma... I wasn't planning on staying in your room."

Emma flushed on the other side of the line, mentally cursing herself. Of course Regina wasn't staying in her room; she didn't even have two beds. "Oh of course not, I don't know why I said that."

"Right..." Regina paused and Emma sighed internally, knowing she was being awkward but unsure as to why.

"Emma, did you bring my stuff?"

Emma cursed loudly and could almost sense Regina rolling her eyes on the other side of the line. "I'm so sorry Regina, I didn't think. I never think, I'm such an idiot." She covered her face with her hands.

"Its fine, I'll get some stuff sent down." Regina sounded tired.

"In the meantime you can borrow any of my clothes."

"That's a... Kind offer Emma, but I think I'll just go shopping." Emma could hear Regina's smirk through her words.

"Okay, I'm coming, I'll help you pick out some clothes, it's the least I can do."

Emma frowned at the snort of derision on the other side of the line. "Hey, just because I choose not to dress like you, does not mean I don't have an astute sense of fashion Regina."

"I'm sure you do." Regina's voice was thick with laughter and Emma grinned at the sound, all her earlier worries momentarily melting away.

"Where are we meeting Regina?"

"I'll text you when I find a place."

"See you then."

"Bye Emma."

Emma was still smiling as the line went dead.

* * *

 

Half an hour later, Emma pulled up outside of the address texted to her by Regina, pausing to fix her hair before stepping out of the bug, scanning the streets for the brunette. She had spent the whole car ride internally debating whether or not she should tell Regina about the Evil Queen making a pass at her and was still undecided. Yes, it would probably be awkward, but Regina deserved to know and a small part of Emma really wanted to see how she would react to that information.

"Emma." She turned around to Regina walking towards her, pushing bags into her hands that Emma didn't even have to look at to know were from the fanciest boutiques dotted around this street.

"Hi." Emma rolled her eyes but took the bags. "I'm not your personal assistant you know."

Regina smirked, pushing another bag into her hands. "I think you'll find that you do in fact work for me. Besides, you forgot my stuff in Storybrooke."

"Fine, whatever." Emma, thrust the bags in the back of the bug. "Have you got everything? I thought I came here to help you choose."

"No, I need to get underwear. But I doubt you'll be any help there." Regina turned away and began to walk in the direction of the lingerie store.

"Hey, what makes you say that?" Emma frowned, quickly following after her.

"Emma, you wear boy-shorts and sports bras."

Emma flushed crimson. "Firstly, how do you know that, and secondly what's wrong with it?"

"Educated guess, and everything." Regina smirked.

"Well you're wrong." Emma pouted childishly.

"I am?" Regina arched a brow.

"I don't wear that stuff all the time."

"Mmm hmm." She answered in disbelief and Emma scowled before following Regina into the store. She then had to hold back a laugh; it was a slightly surreal situation, discussing her underwear with Regina Mills in a store filled with thongs and lacy bras.

Emma observed mouth slightly agape as Regina fingered a few lacy thongs, before selecting a purple pair and humming softly in approval to herself as she lifted it up. Her eyes then flickered up to meet Emma's gaze and she frowned at the strange expression on her face.

"Is everything okay?" An eyebrow rose as Emma quickly closed her mouth, shifting on her heels uncomfortably. She didn't know why watching Regina pick underwear had such a strange effect on her but it really did, she suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to run.

"Fine I'll wait outside." Emma mumbled, walking outside before Regina had a chance to voice her concern.

Outside, Emma leaned against the cool glass of the shop front, gnawing on her bottom lip. The fresh air and quiet gave her time to think about what had made her behave so strangely earlier. _It must be what happened with the queen_ , she concluded confidently after a short while, thinking back to the seductive way that the queen had spoken to her. She shuddered as she thought back to her offer and released a soft sigh.

"Emma."

Emma looked up to see Regina standing in front of her, arms folded with a bag gracing the name of the underwear boutique clutched in one hand.

"Hey." Emma said warily.

"What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing Emma; you know we both can tell when the other is lying."

Emma took a deep breath; she knew the right thing to do was to tell her. "Regina, last night, the Evil Queen visited me in my hotel room."

Regina's eyes instantly narrowed in anger and grave disquiet. "What happened? Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Russet eyes scoured Emma's body from head to toe, looking for any sign of harm. The way Regina was looking over her so thoroughly almost reminded Emma of the way the queen had taken in her body last night, except the care and concern in Regina's eyes discerned the difference.

"I'm not hurt." Emma said quickly, with a sheepish smile.

"What did she want?" Regina's dark eyes bored into Emma's.

"Well..." Emma started and then faltered off.

"Emma?" Regina prompted; her voice growing quiet with worry.

"She wanted me to help her find Storybrooke so she could destroy my mom."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised by that..." She trailed off when she noticed Emma was still looking shifty. "Anything else?"

"Nothing important." Emma couldn’t bring herself to meet Regina's eyes.

"Oh, okay." She knew there was more but decided to leave it for now. "Do you know how she got in to your room?"

Emma grimaced. "Oh yeah, that's another thing, she has magic."

The brunette gritted her teeth in frustration. "But how?"

"I don't know. But if Henry was able to work out a way to get magic here then I guess she was able to too." Emma finally made eye contact with Regina who was nodding in agreement.

"Henry does get his smarts from me." Regina teased, and immediately frowned when Emma blanched.

"She's not you Regina."

Regina's eyebrow rose at the hardness in Emma's voice. "Not wholly me no, but I can't deny that she is a version of myself. The worst parts admittedly but still..."

Emma was shaking her head. "She's completely different, you wouldn't want... She's _different_ okay."

"I wouldn't want what?" Regina's brow creased in confusion.

"Nothing. Ignore me. I'm sorry."

"Oh-Kay..." Regina's eyes traced Emma's face. She looked tired and worn down, her green eyes were duller than usual and her blonde hair was pulled into a messy plait, wisps of blonde hair had escaped and were framing her face. Although Regina was the one who had spent the night in jail, Emma was the one who looked most exhausted and Regina could tell that something else was bothering her. She wouldn't press her though; she knew Emma would open up to her eventually.

"Whenever you're ready to tell me what's going on, I'm listening." Her words were gentle, understanding.

Emma opened her mouth to protest, lie and say there was nothing else wrong. But then her eyes got lost in russet ones and she knew she couldn't lie to Regina and tell her things were fine when they weren't, her parents yes, Killian yes, but not Regina, never Regina.

"Okay." She nodded slowly and Regina's lips tilted upwards into a smile, brushing a wisp of blonde hair out of her face. Emma shivered at the contact and then pulled her jacket more tightly around herself to pretend it was the cold air that gave her a chill.

"Good. Now let's go back to the hotel shall we? We need a plan."

"To get rid of her?" Emma asked slowly.

"To get rid of her." Regina confirmed with a grim smile.

Emma followed her to the bug, knowing she would soon have to divulge all about The Queen's offer and wondering why the thought of telling Regina filled her with so much anxiety.


	3. REgina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the positive feedback so far! Enjoy Chapter 3.

"What happened to _'I wasn't planning on staying in your room Emma'_ hmm?" Emma asked in her best Regina Mills sassy voice, smirking slightly as she shook the brunette awake.

 Regina startled, dark eyes blinking awake and around the room groggily as she sat up and took in her surroundings. As soon as she got her bearings she scowled at the smug expression on Emma's face.

 They had spent the majority of the day together in Emma's room, devising various plans in order to get rid of the queen. The plans had started out sensible enough, Emma suggesting finding a way to re-join Regina to her other half and Regina suggesting they find a way to bind her powers completely and then lock her up. But, as time went on Emma got sillier and sillier as she so often did in Regina's company, and the last idea the brunette had heard before falling asleep (where she was sat on Emma's bed) was to get a human sized mouse trap and use apple pie as bait.

 "I'm sorry; I didn't exactly have a restful night last night." Regina muttered, smoothing her hair down neatly. "Plus you were talking nonsense so I didn't want to waste my time listening."

 "I was not talking nonsense." She muttered, poking out her tongue before she shifted guiltily. "Right, you were in prison. Sorry I shouldn't have woken you up."

 "It's okay." Regina replied with a rueful smile. "Look it's only 7, we can go and eat- I'm sure your stomach has been rumbling uncontrollably… and then I'll book us a larger suite."

 "Us?" Emma questioned, a blonde eyebrow rising.

 "Emma I can't leave you alone after what happened last night." Regina said with another scowl- (seemingly her go-to facial expression first thing after she been woken up), pushing her lithe frame off the bed. "Henry would be upset if something happened to you." She quickly added with a nonchalant shrug.

 "Just Henry?" Emma teased with a smirk as she began repacking the few belongings she had brought with her into her bag.

 Regina glanced at Emma with a playful sneer. "Eh, I guess your parents would also miss you if you were gone."

 Emma was grinning now, knowing the game they were playing. "Sure. And no-one else?"

 "Not anyone I can think of." Regina answered with a matching grin and before she could duck out of the door, Emma had wrapped her arms around her from behind and was tickling her sides mercilessly.

 "Emma!" She spluttered in surprise, her body wracking with the momentum of her laughter. "Get off me! This is immature! Emma stop!"

 Emma ignored Regina's pleas and continued to tickle the older woman, her face blossoming into a grin at the sound of Regina's infectious laughter.

 "Admit you would be upset if something happened to me!" Emma demanded and Regina shook her head stubbornly, though a tear of laughter had escaped one of her eyes.

 "Right!" Emma said playfully, increasing the ferocity with which she tickled Regina. At this point the brunette uncharacteristically squealed with laughter before promptly covering her mouth with her hand in embarrassment. Emma paused, staring at her in awe. Regina was so beautiful sometimes it stunned her.

 The brunette noticed Emma had stopped and she turned around, gazing silently into suddenly intense green eyes.

 The sound of Emma's phone ringing broke them out of their revere and Regina glanced down the screen with a frown. Emma excused herself quietly and exited the room with one last glance at the now sombre looking brunette.

 "Killian." Regina murmured to herself, having seen the name on the screen. "He would miss you if you were gone."

 

* * *

 

"What?" Emma demanded tersely as she answered the phone.

 "Emma love, where have you been?" Emma bit back a snarky comment due to the genuine anguish she could hear in Hook's voice.

 She sighed as she answered. "New York, Killian."

 "Swan is this about what I did yesterday? I've been thinking it over and I realise my 'women can be a bit emotional' comment may have been taken as me being misogynistic again. I know we've spoken about this before and you know that as a pirate in the enchanted forest wenches were treated differently..."

 "Women Killian." Emma interrupted, rolling her eyes.

 "Yes women... Anyway my point is I've been trying hard to be more respectful towards you wench... Uh women and I hope you know I believe in equality and all of that... Stuff."

 Emma closed her eyes and counted to 5 to calm herself down before answering.

 "I didn't travel to New York because of that Killian." She said tiredly, raking her fingers through her hair. "Regina's in trouble, the evil queen was not destroyed as we believed and now she's loose in New York, causing trouble which is traced back to Regina." She explained briefly.

 Hook's voice immediately hardened at the mention of Regina. "Well that's hardly your problem is it Swan? Come back home love, Regina can look after herself."

 The blonde scowled. "It also wasn't Regina's problem when you wound up in hell, yet she was there by my side the whole time to try and save you Killian." Emma had raised her voice unknowingly as she continued. "And do you know what she got out of doing that? A dead fucking soulmate. So don't you tell me to leave her to deal with this by herself."

 Killian was quiet for a moment, as he contemplated Emma's words. "Calm down Swan, okay I'm sorry. Go save Regina. I'll be here waiting for you when you come back."

 "Ok." Emma shrugged in disinterest.

 Killian sighed at her tone. "I know I make mistakes and say the wrong things sometimes Emma, but I love you. You know that right? More than anything. You're my true love."

 Emma took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. His words were genuine, he really did love her and she had been lacking that sort of unconditional love her whole life. This was why she must put up with Hook's various faults; he loved her, it was easy and secure and all Emma believed she was deserving of.

 "I love you too." She answered softly. The way she felt for Hook wasn't the kind of love she had read about in books or seen in movies. Their love was safe, boring even- her heart didn't flutter nor did the earth move when she was with Killian but she did feel safe in the knowledge that she wouldn't be abandoned like she had so many times before in her life.

 "Goodbye Swan."

 "Later Killian."

 Emma hung up the phone and sighed softly, wondering why the knowledge that she had time away from Killian filled her with relief instead of dread and longing.

 

* * *

 

Emma eyed Regina warily as the brunette cut into her seabass. Conversation between the two had been rather stilted after the phone call and Emma was aware that they would be sharing a room together tonight so it would be helpful for the awkwardness to dissipate before then.

 "You okay 'Gina?" She asked softly, popping a fry into her mouth.

 Regina looked up from where her gaze had been concentrated on her fish. The brunette had changed before dinner and was wearing tailored black pants and a red button-up shirt, despite the casual setting. "Regina." She corrected tersely. "And I'm fine."

 Emma's emerald eyes rolled in exasperation; sometimes their relationship was really 2 steps forward 3 leaps back and it confused her. Was it really not long ago Regina allowed her to _tickle_ her?

 "Well, people don't usually have dinner together in complete silence, Regina." She answered, watching in fascination as Regina cut up a tiny slice of her seabass and inserted it into her mouth daintily.

 The brunette shrugged, and Emma was annoyed by the fact that she was somehow even able to make a shrug look elegant. "What did you want to talk about?"

 "I wanted to talk about why you have suddenly decided we're not friends."

 "Don't be so dramatic Emma." Regina scowled, spearing a single pea onto her fork and popping it into her mouth.

 "Friends don't do stuff like this for no reason whatsoever." Emma pointed out, pushing another fry into her mouth.

 "Oh so you're an expert on friendship now? Well I'm sorry I don't conform to your idea of what an ideal friend should be like."

 Emma sighed loudly. "I wasn't saying... Regina what's wrong with you, and don't tell me nothing please."

 Grabbing a napkin, Regina delicately dabbed at the corners of her lips, ignoring Emma's question.

After a beat of silence she looked up, finding herself lost in probing emerald eyes.

 "I'm frustrated." She relented after a moment of silent eye contact.

 "Oh-kay." Emma answered, reaching across the table and patting her arm. "What kind of frustration are we talking here? Sexual? I know spending so much time with me takes its toll on a person, but..."

 "Emma." Regina warned, smacking her arm lightly.

 Emma grinned and Regina looked down, trying to hide her smile but the blonde could see the amusement in her eyes.

 "Yes?"

 "Don't be an idiot."

 "Why are you frustrated Regina?" Emma asked seriously, reaching across the table with the fork to taste a piece of her fish.

 "We still don't have a good enough plan to get rid of her." Regina said through gritted teeth. "Moreover, this morning you were upset about something and you still haven't told me what it is."

 Emma froze with the fork halfway to her lips. She had assumed that Regina had forgotten all about her earlier behaviour.

 "It's stupid." Emma muttered.

 "If something is bothering you I don't regard it as stupid Emma." Regina answered solemnly.

 The blonde shrugged and looked away.

 "Is everything okay with Killian, Emma?"

 Emma looked up as Regina spoke, surprise in her jade eyes.

 "Why do you assume this has something to do with him?" She asked slowly, and Regina didn't miss the fact that Emma didn't answer the question.

 Regina pursued her lips defensively. "He's your boyfriend who you possibly won't be seeing for a while yet you only had a 3 minute phone call with him. We were on the phone with Henry for 10 times that long."

 "I said everything that needed to be said." Emma answered tiredly, moving the fries around in her plate.

 Regina harrumphed, and Emma's eyes snapped up to meet hers.

 "You don't like him." She accused and Regina scanned her face for a moment, a perfectly arched eyebrow rising.

 "I don't see how that's relevant."

 "But you don't." Emma pressed.

 "I don't hate him. But that doesn't mean I think he's good enough for you Emma."

 The blonde scoffed. "Of course he is."

 Her eyes rolled when Regina shook her head. "You're wrong. You're too good for him."

 "Let's go to our room." Emma muttered, pushing her almost empty plate away and standing up quickly. She felt a barrel of conflicting emotions at the direction their conversation was headed. Emma Swan, the orphan, the thief, the street rat had never been 'too good' for anything, it had always been not good enough. That sense of inadequacy had never really left her.

Regina sighed. "Emma look, I'm sorry if I overstepped. It's your relationship and none of my business."

She stood up and grabbed the back of Emma's arm to stop her from running off. The blonde turned around slowly, her features softening. "It's cool 'Gina. But I'm tired, we should go to sleep."

"Regina." The brunette corrected with a wry smile.

 

* * *

 

 "Shit." Emma said, her eyebrow rising at the suite that Regina had booked for them. It's was extravagant, and that was an understatement. It had a kitchen, living area bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub and a bedroom with two king sized beds.

 "I'm a queen." Regina answered smugly in response to Emma's astounded expression.

 "And refined, yeah I get that." Emma snorted, settling her tatty rucksack down on the lavish sofa.

 "Isn't this a bit too much?" Emma asked, gesturing around. "I mean at least let me pay half."

 Regina shook her head quickly. "No, you're here to help me. I don't want to take your money."

 "Okay." Emma shrugged, flopping onto the sofa.

 Regina yawned widely, covering her mouth with her hand. "I think I'm going to bed." She muttered distractedly, while tapping on her phone.

 "Okay, I'll join you in a minute." Emma paused and re-evaluated what she had said. "I mean not your bed obviously, my bed... Um, you texting Henry?"

 Regina looked up, only having half listened to Emma's garbled comment. "Yes, just telling him to have a good night." She remarked with a fond smile, her eyes lighting up as they always did when it came to their son.

 "Okay great. So what's the plan for tomorrow? We going queen hunting?"

 "Mmm it seems so." Regina answered as she made her way back into the bedroom.

 When Emma entered the room some 20 minutes later in her vest top and cotton shorts, she was unsurprised to find Regina passed out on one of the beds.

 She peered down at the brunette's sleeping form and couldn't suppress a smile of adoration at the sight of Regina curled up on her side with her long dark locks splayed out on her pillow and her mouth a little open, making soft snuffling noises every so often.

 "Night 'Gina." She mumbled softly, before climbing into her bed and blacking out.

* * *

 

 When Emma woke she knew it wasn't morning. She also knew something wasn't right; she never usually woke up in the dead of night unless something had roused her.

 Half-conscious, she shifted in the bed, almost shrieking as she felt her leg brush against something warm and soft. She spun round in the bed, finding herself face to face with a sleeping Regina; and thus began to hyperventilate.

  _Why would Regina climb into my bed? Was she sleep walking? Is this normal, we are friends after all. Shit, shit shit, she's waking up. Do I pretend to be asleep? She might think I carried her here...._

 "Emma?" Regina asked groggily as she sat up opened her eyes to a pair of emerald eyes staring at her in fear and shock.

 "Hey." Emma answered and then paused, at a loss for words.

 "I... Uhm didn't carry you here if that's what..." The rest of Emma was cut off by her small gasp. Because Regina had sat up, and as Emma's eyes trailed across her exposed front she saw that Regina was no longer wearing the silk pyjamas she was wearing earlier, but was instead undressed, wearing a deep red bra, with a laced front that displayed ample cleavage.

  _Shit._

 Emma's mouth went dry.

 "What's wrong Emma?" Regina asked, leaning in too close to peer into dilated jade eyes. Regina was so close that Emma was breathing in her intoxicating spicy scent and her eyes fell upon plump lips that had curved downwards in concern.

 "N.. Nothing." Emma answered. "I just woke up and... Well you're in my bed." She stuttered, hoping Regina grasped the unspoken question behind the comment. _Why_ are you in my bed?

 "I'm sorry, I woke you didn't I?" Regina shook her head of dark tresses slowly,  as if annoyed with herself, while Emma concentrated on taking deep breaths.

 "It's okay. Um, I'm guessing you couldn't sleep?" Emma blinked in confusion, quickly reaching down and pinching her thigh under the covers to ensure she was actually awake.

 "No, I sleep better when I'm beside someone." Regina answered, and her sleepy voice was so low and sultry that Emma felt her stomach flip.

 "I think it's the feeling of human contact you know." Regina continued, shifting closer to Emma once again so their legs were pressed together. "I like feeling your soft skin against mine."

 Emma's brain had short circuited. "Oh." Was the only response her mouth had formulated, and she continued to stare into russet eyes which were as deep and alluring as usual, but also seemed darker, almost black.

 "Here, I'll help you back to sleep." Regina husked, and before Emma could protest, her head had been pulled down onto Regina's chest, her cheek resting gently against a smooth expanse of cleavage.

_Shit, fuck help._ Emma thought desperately. _  
_

 "Shh Cariño, go to sleep." Emma shivered as fingers moved through her blonde locks. What should have been calming had instead caused a buzz of electricity to spread through her body and she felt more alive than she had in a long, long while. Her whole body tingled and she felt herself unconsciously moving closer to the brunette as she began to hum softly to her.

  _Stop this Swan_. Emma thought to herself, as she realised how she had shifted closer to the brunette. _This is your friend._

 Regardless, she allowed her eyes to flutter shut as Regina continued to stroke her hair. Her heart was bursting with affection in that moment and she felt closer to another human being than she had the whole time she had been with Hook. Despite the heat coursing through her body, she felt herself begin to drift off to sleep.

 "Why did you do that 'Gina?" She mumbled. Emma could tell the light had been turned on without having to open her eyes.

 "What the hell is going on here?" Regina demanded, and Emma's body froze. Emerald eyes blinked open slowly to the sight of Regina, _her_ Regina clothed in satin pyjamas, stood at the end of the bed. Her dark eyes were narrowed with fury and Emma jumped up in half a second, looking frantically between the Regina stood mouth agape at the end of the bed and the Regina sat on the bed in the lingerie. _The Regina_ who she had just laid on and allowed to run her fingers through her hair while she sat practically on her lap, with her face in her cleavage. _The Regina_ who was now smirking at the flabbergasted expression on Emma's face and the furious one on Regina's. _The Regina_ who turned out not to be Regina at all, but the Evil Queen.

 "Until next time Em-ma." She husked in a sultry tone, before waving at Regina in a friendly manner and disappearing in a puff of purple smoke.

 "Emma what the hell?" Regina asked slowly, dangerously, and Emma's breathing hitched as she tried desperately to summon up a reasonable explanation.

 "I’m sorry." She squeaked instead. 


	4. Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just wanted to let you know that I have no beta so I apologise for any mistakes and hope you like this chapter. :)

"I was asleep..." Emma tried as Regina continued to glare at her expectantly. Her emerald eyes darted around the room, settling anywhere but the brunette who was glowering at her, lips curled into a menacing sneer. She had really got herself into a mess this time, if she lied and said she knew it was the Evil Queen Regina would probably burn her alive, powers or no. But if she admitted she thought it had been Regina all along... Well, that would add extreme awkwardness to their currently easy-going(ish) relationship.

"Emma." Regina snarled, and Emma reluctantly looked up to meet her gaze. She really wished she hadn't because she hadn't seen that look of complete and utter fury in the brunette's blackened eyes directed at her since the day she had taken a chainsaw to her apple tree.

"Tell me why the fuck you were letting her touch you. Tell me why you had a face full of cleavage. Why was she in your bed? Are you working together?" Regina began to pace back and forth as she ranted, and Emma could only flinch as each accusation was hurled at her. She knew she was in trouble because _Regina Mills_ was swearing at her. Normally, she found it hilarious whenever Regina so much as muttered an expletive under her breath, but this time the terrifying look in her eyes ensured it wasn't funny in the least.

 "Of course I'm not working with her Regina! You know I would never... You trust me right?"

 Regina scanned earnest green eyes for a moment, her hands lifting to rub her temples where she felt a migraine coming on. "Then tell me why you were with her." She demanded in frustration, her russet eyes pleading with emerald. "I don't understand."

 Emma could deal with Regina's fury, but not the anguish and confusion in her eyes as she tried to determine if Emma was someone she could trust.

 "I thought..." The blonde took a deep breath, before relenting, lowering her head. "Regina I thought that she was you." She mumbled, hiding her reddened cheeks in her hands.

Regina froze solid. Emma snuck a peek at her and could see from the shock in her eyes that through all the explanations she had considered, Emma mistaking the queen for herself had never even crossed her mind.

"You... You thought she was me?" Regina whispered after several tense seconds of dead silence. "That can't be... She was holding you... I... We don't do that."

Emma bit her lip, the embarrassed flush on her cheeks refusing to disappear. "I thought you had decided we should... Uhm start."

"And you wanted that?" Regina asked in bewilderment, lowering herself shakily onto the edge of Emma's bed, looking as though her legs no longer supported her weight.

Emma blanched at the question. "I mean, it was kinda weird, but I didn't really mind I guess."

"Emma." Regina said seriously, causing the blonde to tense. "She was in her underwear. Didn't you regard that as out of character? Or do you think I go round taking off my clothes and climbing into all my friend's beds?"

"I was really tired!" The blonde answered defensively, feeling a flush of heat travelling up her neck. "I didn't really analyse the situation, I just wanted to go back to sleep."

"You just wanted to go back to sleep... on what you thought were my breasts." Regina clarified, her eyes boring into Emma's.

 _Fuck._ Emma winced, wanting the ground to swallow her whole.

"Regina..." The blonde whined, blushing profusely. "I made a mistake, please let it go."

"You thought she was me." Regina repeated to herself quietly, staring down at her lap as she tried to wrap her head around what had happened.

"Yeah we kinda established that." Emma muttered glumly. Now the shock was wearing off she was starting to get extremely pissed about the little prank the queen had played on her and the embarrassment that followed. _That fucking bitch._

Regina looked up and stared at her for a moment, and Emma squirmed under the scrutiny.

"What?"

"Does this have something to do with why you were quiet yesterday?" The brunette asked tersely. "She said something to you when she came, something as well as wanting to kill Snow..." She mused, her eyes not leaving Emma's solemn face.

"Yeah." Emma sighed, knowing there was no point to keeping the queen's little offer to herself anymore. "She may have... Made a pass at me. Said she was a good lover and told me we could make a deal where we help eachother or something."

Regina's face had hardened. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Don't know." Emma mumbled. "It's awkward I guess... I didn't expect that."

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Emma." Regina said softly, and when Emma glanced at her she saw she was looking down at her lap once again.

"It's not your fault." Emma said quickly, noting the guilt riddled expression on the brunettes face. "She didn't harm me or do anything I was particularly uncomfortable with anyway."

Regina just nodded once, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Regina?" Emma asked softly, after a quiet minute.

"Hmm?"

"When you were her, the Evil Queen that is... Did you umm, do that stuff often with people like me?"

Regina looked up, something close to amusement in her eyes.

"Emma are you asking me if I slept with women?"

Emma winced a bit; having it expressed so blatantly was unnerving. "I guess I am." She muttered apprehensively.

"Yes Emma, I did." Regina answered; the amusement in her eyes faltering a bit and being replaced by a flicker of fear. "Does that... Change your opinion of me?" She asked slowly, watching the blonde carefully.

"Of course not!" Emma exclaimed quickly, shocked and mildly offended Regina would even ask.

"Good." Regina smiled in relief. "I can never tell how people in this realm will respond to homo or bisexuality. In the Enchanted Forest it was quite normal, but here people have all sorts of strange prejudices."

The blonde nodded in agreement. "Not me though." She let out a short laugh. "It would be kinda hypocritical of me if I did."

Regina looked at her in surprise. "You're bisexual?"

"Bi, pan, something. I don't care for labels but yes, I've been with men and women."

Regina nodded in understanding and they met each-other’s eyes across the bed. Emerald orbs got lost in russet and they didn't speak for a moment, just quietly watching one another. Emma felt like something in their relationship had shifted, she wasn't sure why or how but she felt it. _Something like hope, understanding, belonging._

Regina broke eye contact first as she yawned softly and stood up, making her way back into her own bed.

"We'll talk more about what to do about her in the morning." She said tiredly, her eyes falling shut.

The blonde nodded in agreement, though her mind was still reeling at the confession that Regina was bisexual; she hadn't even thought about the Evil Queen since that revelation. Which... was weird she knew, just because Regina liked women didn't mean she'd like _her._

 _Not that I want her to like me._ Emma told herself quickly.

"It's funny that we've known each other for so long but didn't know this." Emma remarked as she turned off the light.

Regina turned towards her, and although Emma couldn't see her in the dark she could very well imagine her snarky facial expression.

"Emma how could I have known? I mean it was better when I assumed there were approximately 3.7 billion potential partners for you in the world, but it turns out there is around 7.4 billion, and you're still with an imbecile like Hook."

Emma could help it, she laughed and laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning was much more tense. Emma tried to keep the tone light but Regina was having none of her jokes, insisting that the Evil Queen had crossed a line last night and she had to be stopped.

"We still don't have a plan." Emma muttered grumpily as she picked at her fruit salad. Regina had ordered room service for them that had consisted of dry toast and butter and a bowl of fruit. The blonde wasn't sure in what world that constituted as an acceptable meal.

"Of course I have a plan." Regina hissed, and Emma rolled her eyes at her foul mood.

"So would you like to share, or..."

Regina checked her watch, she had been doing so every half hour for the past 3 hours and whenever Emma had commented on it she had been ignored.

"My plan should have been here an hour ago." Regina muttered and Emma finally understood her tense behaviour. There was nothing that Regina hated more than people who wasted her time or didn't arrive the exact hour she specified, (Emma called it her control freakishness.)

"Who's coming here?" Emma asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Zelena." The brunette answered, sparing Emma a glance. "She's bringing with her the magic binding band and a few items that I can hopefully use to get our magic working."

"You trust her?" Emma asked carefully. Since Robin and Hades' deaths, Regina and Zelena had sought comfort in one another and had certainly become closer. However, Zelena had stayed away from the majority of the rest of the town and had turned down Snow's numerous dinner invites. Due to this secrecy, most of Storybrooke were still wary of her.

"Obviously. Or I wouldn't have asked her to come." Regina answered quickly. "Why, don't you trust her?"

"I trust you." Emma answered after a pause. "So if you trust her, so do I."

Regina gave her one of her soft smiles, looking her right in the eye as if Emma's easy words had meant so much to her. 

"Regina!" An impatient voice called, bashing on the door.

"That would be my sister." Regina said, shaking her head at the incessant knocking as she went to open the door.

"Hello Zelena." Regina said with a fond eye-roll as she pulled open the door to the frizzy haired redhead.

"Hey sis." Zelena said casually, strolling into the room with a suitcase in each hand.

Emma looked up and chuckled, it was a little forced and a little awkward. She still felt guilty for speeding up Zelena's pregnancy and plotting to put all darkness inside of her when she was the dark one. "Hi Zelena..." She smiled warily, eyeing each suitcase. "Brought enough stuff along?"

Zelena looked down at her large cases thoughtfully, as if Emma's question was a serious one. "I'm not sure. This should last me two days. Hopefully."

"You're only staying two?" Regina asked in surprise.

"Yes Regina dear. I have a baby you know. I don't trust those stupid fairy nuns. Especially that awful one who insists on wearing blue all the time." Zelena sniffed, wrinkling her nose as if there was a foul odour in the air. "She's terrible, and boring too."

Zelena flopped onto the sofa beside Emma, who was looking amused.

"I can't disagree with you there." Regina commented, perching on the side of the sofa. "Did you bring it?"

"Yes, yes." Zelena pulled the cuff out of her pocket, though was suddenly preoccupied by what was happening beside her. She watched in surprise as Emma glanced at Regina perching uncomfortably on the edge of the sofa and moved up, pulling the brunette beside her onto the middle of the sofa with a playful smile. Regina then rolled her eyes amusedly, but allowed the blonde to pull her, even though they ended up squashed together on one side of the two seater sofa.

Suddenly remembering her earlier question, Regina turned and smiled at Zelena, taking the cuff and looking in confusion at her sister's eyebrow that had risen extremely high in surprise of the blatant affection between the two women.

"Thank you." Regina said, eyeing Zelena warily.

"Emma." Zelena said slowly, and Emma glanced at her curiously. "I brought something for you too..." Zelena suddenly looked uncomfortable, unsure how well her little surprise would pan out after what she had just seen.

"You did?" Emma smiled, an eyebrow rising in surprise. "What is it?"

"Come in pirate!" Zelena called out. Emma gaped as the door was swung open and she stood up slowly, walking towards the man who had entered the room with outstretched arms.

"Swan!" Hook said proudly, chest puffed out. "I came to help out; I couldn't leave you here alone."

Regina bristled, turning to Zelena with a scowl, as if she had been betrayed.

"Why did you bring him?" She hissed as Emma plastered a convincing fake smile on her face and walked into Killian's arms, murmuring words to him quietly.

"He insisted on coming." Zelena shrugged. "I didn't think you would mind."

"Well I do." Regina snapped. "He's a nuisance and will be no help whatsoever."

"He came for Emma." Zelena explained. "To protect her or something. Are you going to send him back? Please don't tell me I spent 5 hours in a car with him for nothing. He's rather annoying." She muttered, blue eyes rolling.

"I can protect Emma just fine." Regina almost growled, looking up to where Hook had pulled Emma into a sloppy kiss. Emma released a faux giggle and pushed him away, muttering something along the lines of "not here Killian."

Zelena's eyes shifted from the couple to Regina's furious eyes and back again.

"No." She gasped, eyes widening. "Regina you're jealous."

The brunette scowled. "Don't be an idiot Zelena." She said, folding her arms. "I just don't care for him, or public displays of affection. Especially not disgusting ones like that."

"Jealous and in denial." Zelena muttered, eyes twinkling with amusement.

"You're a lunatic." Regina muttered, staring into space.

"Maybe so." Zelena conceded. "But no-one knows jealousy better than me. You have it bad for Emma Swan."

"Lunatic." Regina repeated, grabbing the cuff and the other magical items and storming into her room.

 

* * *

 

 

"Well this arrangement doesn't make any sense." Killian was saying when he and Emma had returned to the suite that evening. He had insisted on taking Emma out for the day to take her mind off things and when she had protested, saying that Regina needed her help the brunette had looked at them coolly and said "Zelena and I have this perfectly under control Ms Swan." So Emma had shrugged and went with Hook for a boring date around New York, spending the whole time watching Hook swig rum from his flask and get drunker and drunker whilst wondering why the hell she was Ms Swan again.

"What arrangement pirate?" Zelena asked in lieu of Regina who hadn't looked up at the pair since they entered the room 10 minutes prior.

"Swan and Regina sharing a suite." Killian answered.  "You should share with your sister and me with my girlfriend." He smirked and leered at Emma in a way that made it clear he thought he was getting lucky that night.

Regina finally looked up, her lips pursued. "If that's what you all think is best." She answered, but was looking directly into green eyes.

"I guess that makes sense." Emma allowed, her eyes boring into Regina's, trying to understand why she suddenly felt like she had said the complete wrong thing. She didn't want to stay with Hook, he was always handsy and stupid when drunk, but there was no plausible justification for her to stay with Regina over her boyfriend.

"Then it's settled." Hook replied with a smug smile, arms wrapping possessively around Emma's waist.

Regina pushed herself off the sofa, walking towards Hook with a scowl on her face. She grabbed the flask from out of his hand and chucked it to the other side of the room.

"You have to stay alert." Regina commanded, glaring menacingly into wide blue eyes. "Do not let anything happen to her."

Zelena craned her neck from the sofa, watching the exchange with fascination.

"With all due respect," Hook slurred. "I know how to look after my girlfriend."

Emma cleared her throat, rolling her eyes at them. "I'm a big girl. I look after myself."

"Sure you can love." Hook answered with a condescending smile, patting her shoulder.

"I know that Emma." Regina said earnestly, shooting Hook a glare. "It's just that when she sets her sights on something she will not give up until she gets it. Trust me, I know."

"What does she want with Swan?" Hook asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Regina stiffened, immediately glancing guiltily into green eyes which stared back at her unblinkingly. Killian's frown deepened when neither woman spoke, and Zelena tilted her head towards them in interest.

"What, Swan?" He repeated, using his hook to pull Emma towards him by her shoulder.

Emma glanced back at Regina who sighed to herself before giving the blonde a small nod of consent.

"She wants information about the whereabouts of Storybrooke." Emma said carefully. "And I think the way she believes she'll get it is to... um seduce me."

There was dead silence in the suite for a heartbeat, interrupted harshly by the sound of Zelena cackling loudly from the sofa.

"This is priceless." She snorted, earning her a dirty look from Regina. "I could write a novel with this stuff."

"Shut up Zelena." Regina snapped, turning away.

"But this is good." The redhead continued. "We can use Emma as bait to get her here."

Regina scowled. "No way."

"It's actually a good idea." Emma said thoughtfully.

"Hold on a second." Hook interrupted, his face set in a hard line. Everyone turned towards him, and he stumbled towards Regina, his hook raised threateningly.

"You're telling me that you want to steal my girlfriend?"

Regina gritted her teeth. "No you imbecile, not me the Evil Queen."

"You're the same!" He shouted and Regina glowered dangerously at him. "I've always known you wanted her, but you can't have her you twisted wench. Emma belongs to me."

Hook wrapped his arm more tightly around Emma who recoiled in response, as if she was suddenly disgusted by his very presence.

"Don't talk to Regina like that." She hissed, emerald orbs shining with fury. "And I'm not your property Killian. I don't belong to anyone."

"So now you're on the witch's side?" Hook asked, sneering at Regina who was glaring unflinchingly back at him. 

"Don't call her names." Emma said slowly. She then turned to Regina apologetically.

"He's overreacting because he's a bit, well a lot drunk." She explained.

Regina rolled her eyes in disgust. "Kindly escort your boyfriend out of my suite Ms Swan."

"My name is Emma."

Regina was already storming towards the bedroom but spun around at the blonde's comment.

"If Emma is someone who makes excuses for that kind of behaviour, then Emma is not someone I would like to be on a first-name basis with." Turning away once again, Regina walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Emma sighed, watching Hook stumble out of the room whilst shouting to himself about fighting all the crocodiles and witches in the world.

Zelena cleared her throat and Emma turned towards the sofa where she had completely forgotten the redhead had been sat.

"Why are you with him, Emma?" Zelena asked in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

"I really, really don't know anymore." Emma responded honestly with a heavy sigh. The truth was, she was sick of Killian and had been for months now.  Their alleged ‘true love’ was draining her, changing her into a person she wasn’t comfortable being. There was only one person she felt like she could be her complete self around.

She gazed longingly at the closed bedroom door.

"Don't worry about her." Zelena said as she noticed where Emma's eyes were trained. "My sister is prone to dramatics, you'll be Emma again by tomorrow I'm sure."

Emma simply nodded, unconvinced.

"Zelena.” Emma said determinedly after a moment of thought.  “I want to do your plan. Use me as bait. We can use the cuff and get rid of her, for Regina."

"She won't like it." Zelena warned, though her eyes were lighting up at the prospect of action.

"She doesn't have to know until it's done." Emma answered with a mischievous smile.

"No, she doesn't." Zelena agreed, and they shared a smirk.

"You're growing on me Emma Swan." Zelena said thoughtfully, deciding in that moment she wouldn’t mind having Emma as a sister in law.

 


	5. You Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for the kind responses. This chapter isn't the happiest but I thought it was needed, so apologies, hope you enjoy anyway.

"You like her."

"..."

"You like her Regina."

"..."

"Regina you like her."

"..."

"Just admit you like her."

"Ouch." Zelena grumbled as a pillow hit her square in the face.

"Go to sleep Zelena or next time it'll be the lamp in your face." Regina grumbled irritably, scowling as her sister cackled at her idle threat.

"How do you expect me to sleep when you keep tossing and turning like the weight of the world is on your shoulders?"

"I am not." Regina lied through gritted teeth.

"Uh huh, of course you're not." Zelena answered sarcastically, rolling her piercing blue eyes to the ceiling. "What on earth are you so worried about anyway?" The redhead sat up in the bed, flicking on the lamp impatiently.

Regina sighed and sat up too, running her fingers through bed mussed hair.

"I should never have left Emma in Hook's drunken, incompetent hands." Regina answered, rubbing her hands together anxiously. "Not even hands..." She continued bitterly. "Hand and hook."

"Getting a little politically incorrect now sis." Zelena smirked in amusement.  Through impressive strength of will she stopped herself making a joke about Regina being worried for her wifey. She could see the genuine anxiety in her sister's dark eyes and she was also acutely aware that Emma was intent on carrying out their plan so would more than likely be in actual danger in the near future. She shifted guiltily at that last thought, hoping Regina would never have to go through losing someone she cared for again.

"Well it's not like the Evil Queen will pop by in the middle of the night." Zelena murmured in her best comforting voice, chewing on her bottom lip.

Regina froze, falling silent for a tense minute.

"Unless..." Zelena's eyes widened as she watched Regina suck in a breath and hold it. "She's appeared in the middle of the night before?" She asked, an eyebrow rising as she eyed her sister's tense behaviour.

"Last night." Regina answered softly, gnawing on her lower lip. "It was strange because..." The brunette trailed off, unsure as to whether she should be confiding in Zelena, who found the whole situation far too comical for her liking.

Noticing her hesitance, Zelena crawled into the bed beside Regina, ignoring her annoyed frown. "Because what?" She asked, poking her shoulder repeatedly. "You can tell me Regina."

The brunette sighed softly, brushing Zelena's finger from her arm.

"Well..." Regina started tentatively after carefully appraising her sister. "The thing is and I believe it can be said that you, Emma and I all have this in common; but I've never had many female friends so I guess I don't exactly know the protocol with these types of relationships."

Zelena blinked a few times, confused at the direction in which this conversation was headed. Regina noticed her expression and raised a hand as if to say bear with me.

"So I know from TV and movies that many females in this realm are very touchy with their girlfriends, hand-holding, cuddling even kissing on the lips, or making out when inebr-"

Zelena's eyes lit up and she interrupted her sister mid word. "Is that what happened? Emma got drunk and kissed you?"

"Don't be preposterous." The brunette frowned, giving Zelena an icy look for interrupting her.

"Then I don't understand what your point is. What does this have to do with the Evil Queen?" Zelena whined, sighing dramatically and nudging Regina with her bony elbow.

"Well shut up and maybe I'll explain." Regina bit back, rolling her eyes at her sister's impatience.

"So as I was saying, many females have that sort of platonic but still intimate sort of relationship, however, Emma and I never have. The most we usually touch is a pat on the arm or the squeeze of a hand to offer comfort… We've never even hugged."

Zelena eyebrow shot up at that, but she smartly kept mute.

"So you can imagine my surprise when yesterday, I found Emma in bed with the Evil Queen, she was almost on her lap, and her head was resting on her chest. She was allowing her to run her fingers through her hair and hum her back to sleep."

Regina's voice trembled as she spoke, though Zelena couldn't tell if it was from fury, fear, shock or jealousy. Perhaps a mixture of the four.

She squeezed her eyes shut before continuing through gritted teeth. "She wasn't wearing pyjamas, just lacy underwear but Emma seemed completely unperturbed. Anyway, when I questioned Emma she confessed she believed it had been me all along." Regina shook her head; she had already had enough time to go over the incident again and again and was still baffled as to why Emma had allowed it to have happened.

Zelena nodded seriously, holding back her signature cackle.  She had figured Emma believed it was Regina as soon as the story began.

"This is what confuses me. Why would she allow this to happen? Was she being polite and trying not to insult me by not pushing 'me' away? Or does she want our relationship to be like those girls with the hand-holding and stuff like that? I think her and her friend Lily..." Regina trailed off, tiredness and confusion unmasking her usual guarded expression to something a bit more vulnerable.

"Okay..." Zelena began slowly, thinking carefully through how she would approach this conversation to get Regina to understand and acknowledge the feelings Zelena knew she and Emma had for one another.

"If the roles were reversed, and it was Emma climbing into your bed what would you have done?"

Regina scoffed. "I wouldn't have fallen for that in the first place! She should have known it wasn't me."

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Okay, hypothetically. You thought it was Emma, in your bed, underwear and all. What do you do?"

"I don't know." Regina sighed. "I would question her at least; ask her what she thought she was doing?" Regina's answer was unconvincing, and Zelena folded her arms, giving the brunette a stern look.

"But you wouldn't push her out?" Zelena probed.

"Well that depends on whether her answers were satisfactory! And I'd make her wear pyjamas at least..."

Zelena scowled, realising there was no rationalising with Regina when it came to Emma Swan.

"Okay and say it was Snow White, in lacy underwear in your bed?"

Regina grimaced. "Don't be disgusting Zelena."

"But you didn't think it was disgusting when we were talking about Emma?" Zelena said with a smirk.

Regina's eyes widened for half a second at being caught out, before her features hardened. "You're no help. Go back to bed Zelena."

"For Gods sakes Regina, she likes you! And you like her."

The brunette threw back her head and laughed. "She has a boyfriend you fool." The thought was sobering and Regina abruptly stopped laughing, voice turning cold.

"And I just lost Robin, what sort of person would it make me to like someone new already?" Regina muttered, glaring at Zelena as if she was the most utterly ridiculous person she had ever met.

"That was months ago." Zelena answered quirking a brow. "And my theory is that a part of you has always liked Emma."

"Well your theory is wrong." Regina snapped tersely. "Now if you could kindly remove yourself from my bed..." She turned away from her sister, tucking her small frame under the covers and Zelena sighed in defeat.

"Listen Regina." She started softly. "I know you loved... Love Robin and he was very dear to you. But was he really who you wanted to spend the rest of your life with? I've always imagined you with someone who challenges and understands you. Who understands the person you used to be, and understands the person you want to be and why it's hard for you to be that person sometimes." Regina didn't turn around, but Zelena could tell she was listening carefully, holding on to every word. "Robin would want you to move on; he would want you to find happiness."

Regina sighed, finally rolling around to face her sister. "I love Emma." At Zelena's triumphant grin, she quickly continued. "As a friend. Yes she understands me, she means a lot to me and I don't see why that has to be romanticised. I'm worried about my friend Zelena."

"She'll be fine." Zelena dismissed, face falling into her hands as she realised just how in denial Regina was. "She took the cuff so..."

Regina's eyes narrowed into slits in an instant, and her voice grew dangerous. "She took the cuff? Why would she take the cuff?"

The redhead shifted uncomfortably as she realised she had said too much. "I mean... I don't know, just in case something happens. She wants to be prepared."

Regina glared into the too wide to be innocent blue eyes peering at her. Regina _knew_ Emma Swan, she knew that she was a self-sacrificing idiot who would absolutely leave the cuff with Regina so she would be protected, rather than take it for herself. She knew Emma would never take that cuff unless she was planning to do something with it, to use it.

"Zelena what aren't you telling me?"

"Don't know what you're talking about sis." She answered, pulling herself out of Regina's bed with a large false yawn.

"Zelena." Regina growled, bounding off the bed with a predatory scowl. "Tell me what you know now, or so help me God."

Zelena gulped.

* * *

 

"God Killian!" Emma groaned as he threw up on the floor before collapsing on the bed. "Come on, I thought you could handle your drink."

"Sorry Swan." He muttered, but was already blacking out, sprawled across the bed with his boots and jacket still on.

"Fuck you." She mumbled under her breath, pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail and grabbing the toilet roll from the bathroom. "Fuck you." She repeated as she unravelled the whole roll and dropped it on the vomit, cleaning it up with her shoe. "Fuck you." She said again as she grabbed the sodden tissue in disgust and dropped it into the bin.

Emma then sighed, making her way to the sink and washing her hands repeatedly. The room stank and she didn't want to be anywhere near Killian so she curled up on the floor outside the room with a flimsy blanket. The room Killian had booked didn't have a couch, and the rough carpet agitated her skin, leaving Emma tossing and turning to get comfortable.

_“Why are you with him?_ ” was repeating in Emma's head in a loop, followed by her own answer _“I honestly don't know.”_ And she twinged with guilt and something close to despair as she remembered the way Regina looked at her, with anger and betrayal, but mostly disappointment which is what stung most.

Regina knew. She knew Emma was no longer the person she was before she met Hook, Emma could see the disappointment in her eyes when Emma excused his behaviour, or simply said nothing, letting him treat people, including Emma as he saw fit.

But Emma didn't have a choice, did she? Killian had chosen her, had fought for her and stuck by her offering his unconditional love. That sort of relationship was all she had ever wanted growing up, surely it would be foolish to give up on it now, no matter how much Emma was growing to resent Hook, and resent herself for staying with him.

_But what if staying with him means you lose her?_ A traitorous voice in the back of her head mused, and the anxiety that clawed its way through Emma's body was too much to bear. Because Regina had chosen her too, she had chosen to be her best friend, her co-parent to Henry, to be someone that Emma knew would always have her back and support her without making her feel like shit in the process.

Regina. Made. Emma. Happy.

The careful person she was around Killian was replaced by someone free and jovial, she was able to express the silly side to herself which she had kept closeted from most people, because most people would frown at her in confusion, snap at her and tell her to be serious, to be an adult. So Emma was careful. But there was another part of her; the childish side that any therapist would say was her trying to compensate for having to grow up too quickly, to be an adult when she was still a kid. She vaguely remembered trying to share that side with Killian, using her magic to remove his hook and him just snapping at her, making her feel like an idiot.

But with Regina... Each eye-roll is fond, each 'you're a child' is playful, affectionate. They teased each-other, and it's fun and silly and it makes Emma feel warm and comfortable and right.

"I love her." Emma muttered to herself, playing with the cuff. Regina was her best friend and she could never lose her. More importantly, Emma couldn't lose herself, and the longer she stayed with Hook, the more Emma Swan was fading away.

Nodding seriously to herself, she slipped the cuff into her pocket. She didn't know if the Evil Queen would return that night, but Emma was alone and vulnerable and from what she had seen of the woman so far, Emma believed that would definitely lure her out.

The blonde closed her eyes, curling up into a ball and feigning sleep, which quickly turned into her falling deeply into actual sleep, dead to the world.

 

* * *

 

"Em-ma." A voice murmured close to her ear and Emma sat up sharply, rubbing her eyes furiously to dispose of the last dregs of sleep that still held her. She _had_ to be alert.

"You again." Emma feigned surprise, eyes quickly darting over the queen who was (thankfully) dressed in more than lingerie this time, though the slinky purple dress with the protruding neckline really wasn't much better.

"Yes, me again." The queen smirked, face inches away from Emma's. "Last night was cute." She purred, reaching for Emma's curls once again and laughing when her hand was batted away.

"Well you didn't seem to mind yesterday, what's changed?" She asked, sitting beside Emma with a curious smirk.

"You know I thought it was her." Emma snapped, shifting further away from the queen.

"What difference does it make?" The queen asked with a dramatic eye-roll. "She is me."

"She. is. not. you." Emma spat, pushing herself off the ground.

"Yeah yeah." The queen waved her hand dismissively. "I left you in quite the awkward position. I take it you told her...?" She also stood elegantly from the ground, studying Emma with pretend disinterest.

"Told her what?" Emma replied, knowing she should be clamping the cuff on the queen's wrist but too absorbed in the conversation they were currently having. Too absorbed in the way the queen invaded her space, and all her senses.

"That you have feelings for her, me... Us." The queen's lips twisted into a smirk, taking a step closer to Emma who immediately stepped back.

"I have a boyfriend." Emma muttered defensively, though she wasn't able to maintain eye contact. She was perfectly aware that the position that she had taken yesterday with the queen could easily be used against her in this conversation.

The queen laughed loudly, a deep rumble that distracted Emma and before she could block her path the queen had shoved the bedroom door open, her nose wrinkling in disgust as she appraised the snoring Hook, slumbered across the bed fully clothed with vomit smeared down his chin.

"This... Thing?" She asked, staring at Emma with a condescending smirk.

"Yes, that man." She answered, lifting her chin to hide how very, very ashamed she was to call Hook her boyfriend in this moment, in most moments really.

"I see." The queen said, walking slowly to stand behind Emma, both of them subconsciously wrinkling their noses at the stench caused by the man on the bed.

"I'm sure he's an excellent boyfriend." The queen murmured into Emma's neck, voice dripping with sarcasm. Emma shuddered as she felt soft lips brush against her skin.

"He is." She whispered as the queen stepped closer, body flush against Emma's, pressing into her back, moulding into her, a perfect fit.

"Hmm." She breathed into Emma's neck, causing the tiny hairs to stand up in anticipation. "How about we test that." She purred, and before Emma could digest the words, her hands were wrapped tightly around her neck, squeezing all the air out of her lungs.

"Please." Emma gasped, feeling first betrayal, then desperate panic. "Please." She squawked again as the queen's grip only got tighter, and Emma could feel the air trapped in her lungs, could feel the harsh bruises forming on her delicate skin.

"Killian Jones." The queen growled loudly, and Emma could hear her smirk. "I have your girlfriend, if you don't want me to choke the life out of her you'll have wake up and save her."

Emma moaned in pain, tears pooling in her green eyes as she stared desperately at the man on the bed, the man who blinked once at the noise, opened one eye and then closed it, rolling over and groaning before continuing to snore loudly.

The queen cackled, it was cruel and unsavoury, she removed her hands from around Emma's neck and the blonde desperately gulped in a breath full of air.

"You're evil." She choked out, turning to face the queen with hurt and anger clouding her eyes. She knew it was stupid to feel betrayed, this wasn't Regina, but she couldn't help it. The betrayal hit her hard, and she was devastated.

"I'm the evil queen." She chuckled, nails scraping across the pink marks forming on Emma's neck. "Don't look so much like a kicked puppy, I was merely proving a point. Your boyfriend is useless."

Emma was closing her eyes, breathing in and out slowly to calm herself and her racing heartbeat.

"The worst thing about this," the queen continued when Emma didn't speak. "Is that you know he is useless, you know you don't love him. You know it's us that you want, me who you crave and desire. Emma you want her. You need to admit it to yourself. You are in love with Regina Mills, and in love with me."

"Shut up." Emma spat, as she felt the breath return to her lungs, although her voice was still hoarse and fractured. She reached into her pockets desperately for the cuff, rummaging around in a panic as all her fingers brushed against was an old piece of tissue.

"Looking for this?" The queen asked, holding up the cuff and Emma exhaled raggedly in defeat, sliding slowly to the ground.

"Next time," the queen murmured softly. "Don't fall asleep with the item you are banking on to destroy me." She chuckled mirthlessly.

"I find it incredibly amusing, that you didn't use this cuff when I was strangling the life out of you, but the minute I spoke the truth about your feelings, your desire, you were ready to use this on me."

The queen's voice was quiet now, a quiet anger that shook Emma to the core. She was _dangerous._

"So Emma Swan, who do you think I should use this on? My weak double? The interfering sister? Or you? The saviour, the one who broke my curse?"

She smirked whilst prowling closer and closer. Emma just shook her head, exhausted and resigning herself to her fate. The queen grinned maniacally, white teeth flashing in the light as she round on Emma with the cuff held threateningly. Stepping closer, and closer and--

"Leave her alone." A voice bit out into the room, a quiet voice that held so much fury that the queen turned slowly, and Emma's eyes flickered open to note an open door and Regina standing there fireball in hand.

The queen threw her head back and laughed. "We both know I'm stronger than you." She chuckled, easily conjuring a fireball that was double the size of Regina's. 

"Maybe so." A voice rang out and Zelena stepped into the hotel room behind her sister, smirking wickedly. "But I'm your big sister, weird evil Regina. And I have defeated you before and will easily do so again." Zelena cackled and Emma had never felt more grateful to hear that dreadful noise in her life.

The queen seemed to have realised she was outnumbered, and scowled menacingly, clutching the cuff and turning to face Emma again. "I'll be back for you Swan." She said silkily, before glowering at Zelena and Regina and disappearing in her classic purple puff of smoke.

Emma let out a ragged breath, pushing herself unsteadily to her feet. Regina was there in an instant, helping her up and placing her palm on her neck.

The blonde immediately felt the pain of being strangled being leached out of her and she took a deep breath, smiling gratefully into Regina's deep russet concerned eyes.

"Thank you Regina." She whispered.

"You idiot." Regina answered, rage seeping into her voice. "Going after her alone Ms Swan? Really? Now I understand why you're with the pirate, people like you deserve each-other.” She glowered at Emma for a moment who just stared down at her hands silently in response. “You idiot." She repeated, this time sounding distressed. Emma reached out to touch her arm, to comfort her in that way they always did but Regina jerked away, storming out of the room and leaving Emma and Zelena alone, eyeing each-other warily.

"This seems to keep happening." Zelena said airily, trying to break the awkward silence surrounding them.

"She's right." Emma breathed. "I'm an idiot. And now the Evil Queen has the cuff."

"It was my idea too." Zelena sighed, offering Emma a comforting pat on the arm. "I'll talk her round for you."

"There's no point." Emma muttered softly, gazing down at her feet morosely.

They stayed silent for a while, occasionally glancing at each-other sheepishly, both feeling guilty for the failure of their plan.

"The Evil Queen was talking to me about Hook." Emma mumbled, a hand running through her messy blond locks.

Zelena hummed to show she was listening.

"I think she was right. I need to break up with him."

Zelena nodded. "If you think that's best." She answered, patting Emma's shoulder again whilst wondering when she became her confidant, and why. "I better go check on my sister though." She said with a slight shrug, leaving Emma gazing at Hook in disgust, and walking to her and Regina's shared suite.

"You knew." Regina growled as soon as Zelena stepped into the room. "You knew Emma was going to put herself in danger like that and you didn't stop her, you encouraged her didn't you Zelena?"

"Shh." Zelena murmured, pulling her sister into her arms. "She wanted to do it for you Regina; she wanted you to have one less thing to worry about.

"I don't care,” Regina said tearfully, pulling herself out of Zelena's grip. "She could have died tonight. Do you know how that would have felt? For Henry? For... For me? It would have killed me, it would have been my fault."

Regina breathed heavily, hand clenched into a fist.

Zelena sighed to herself. "Emma's okay Regina. She's fine."

"I don't care." Regina whispered, but it was an obvious lie, pathetic sounding.

"You care." Zelena answered knowingly, an eyebrow rising.

"I would have killed her if I could." Regina murmured, and Zelena frowned in confusion.

"The queen? I thought you tried but-"

"Emma." Regina interrupted harshly. "When she first came to Storybrooke, I would have killed her if I thought that wouldn't interfere with the curse. Even when she was a baby... I might have, I don't know what I would have done if I got my hands on her." And Regina looked down at her hands, so forlorn and self-loathing that Zelena's stomach clenched in pity.

"Why are you saying this?" Zelena asked slowly, pulling Regina into her arms once again and smiling when she made no attempt to pull away.

"The queen will kill her Zelena. This seduction thing is a game, but if it comes down to it she'll kill her." Regina deflated in her sister's arms, allowing her to hold her.

"You won't let her Regina." Zelena murmured into her hair. "And even when you and the queen were one person, after the curse, you wouldn't have hurt Emma. You loved her even then. You protected her today, her boyfriend was in a drunken stupor but you were there for her. And you'll always be there."

Regina was scowling at the mention of Hook. "I knew I shouldn't have left her with him. He's worse than useless."

"Oh!" Zelena brightened as Regina pulled herself out of her arms. "Did I forget to mention that Emma said she was going to break up with him?"

"Like I care." Regina answered, turning away and walking towards her bedroom. But she had turned a second too late, because Zelena had seen the slight smile that lit up her face for a brief second.


	6. Your Type

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... So this chapter is a bit silly I'm not gonna lie. But because the last one was so serious I thought a reprieve was needed. Enjoy xD

"Bye sis!" Zelena called cheerfully across the room. She clutched a suitcase in each hand and she practically ran towards the door, turning quickly to flash her sister a brief smile.

"Wait! What do you mean bye? Where are you going?" Regina looked up from her book in alarm, pulling her reading glasses off her face.

"Home Regina. I have a baby remember?" Zelena rolled her eyes in annoyance. It had been a week since that night the queen had visited Emma and she had already stayed 5 days longer than she had initially planned. Each time she had tried to leave she had been nagged and guilt tripped by Regina to stay.

"I need you here!" Regina insisted, giving Zelena a cool glare. "Zelena you know the queen only left last time because she saw you. She's stronger than me. I can't face her alone."

"Regina she hasn't been back here in a week, I can't just hang about waiting for her to come when I have a baby in Storybrooke. And you may not be as powerful alone but you and Emma combined certainly are." Zelena returned her sister's glare with one of her own, being one of the few who didn't cower from Regina when she had _that_ look on her face.

"Emma-" Regina scowled at the name and Zelena rolled her eyes. "She's probably in Storybrooke cozying up to guyliner as we speak."

Zelena couldn't help but roll her eyes again. Regina and Emma had somehow avoided each-other for the entire week- acting firstly as if they didn't have a crazy Evil Queen on the loose that they needed to fight together, and acting secondly as if they didn't miss one another terribly. Zelena knew Regina regretted her harsh words to Emma but was far too proud to reach out and apologise. Emma hadn't sought Regina out either so they were currently in a childish standoff.

"Regina you know that's not true. Firstly, because I told you she was breaking up with him. And secondly because you've had me check up on her every single day because you're scared something will happen to her without you, yet are too cowardly to go and actually be with her."

The brunette scowled, but her cheeks pinked slightly at Zelena seeing through her so easily.

"I have not been getting you to check up on her." She muttered, but they both knew she was lying. They also both knew that her demand of "Zelena go check the hotel for the evil queen, make sure to thoroughly check the places she's been seen before" was Regina code for _“Zelena enter room 3347 where Emma Swan is currently residing, make sure she is okay and then come back to me and tell me she is okay without me having to ask, as I'm way too proud to do such a thing myself.”_

"Right." Came Zelena's sarcastic reply. "Regina the longer you keep up this stupid standoff, the longer you'll have to be out here tracking someone you won't be able to defeat without Emma's help. Moreover, I'm leaving now so if you want to see how Emma is, you'll have to check up on her yourself."

Regina scowled, then immediately twisted her scowl into a facial expression that was probably meant to be endearing but came across more like a grimace than a cute face. "Zelena please. One more day. I need you."

"Regina I have to go. Robyn-" they both winced a bit at the name, (Zelena had added a 'Y' so it was less identical to Regina's dead as dust soulmate, though that didn't change the fact the name sounded exactly the same when spoken.)  Though Zelena noted Regina held it together better than she used to. "My daughter needs me."

"Henry needs me." Regina muttered softly, looking down at her hands sadly. "I miss him more than anything Zelena and if we do this together we'll have a better chance of getting rid of her faster, so I can get back to him."

"Henry's not a baby Regina." Zelena answered but her voice had softened considerably. Regina had spent all the time she wasn't researching ways to get rid of her evil double speaking to Henry on the phone, or texting him, or even mopping around the suite sliding through pictures of him on her phone. (Zelena had seen her staring at the same selfie of Emma and Henry for half an hour the previous day and when Zelena had asked, Regina had rolled her eyes a bit and smiled as she recounted the time Emma had stolen her phone and taken hundreds of selfies with Henry. She had then promptly remembered she was supposed to be angry with Emma and plastered on the falsest scowl Zelena had ever seen.)

"I know." Regina sighed. "You're right Zelena; you need to get back to... Robyn. Give her a kiss from me." Her lips twisted into a small smile and Zelena's heart clenched painfully.

"Ugh. Fine, one more fucking day." She dropped her suitcases and marched into the bedroom, and Regina pushed her glasses back onto her face and picked up the spell book, trying her best to hold back a triumphant smirk.

 

* * *

 

"Yeah kid." Emma answered Henry distractedly, holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder while scrawling in her notebook.

"Yes she's fine, I haven't seen her today, I think she's busy with all this queen stuff." Emma grimaced as the conversation inevitably landed on Regina.

"She does?" Emma questioned when Henry went on to tell her how upset she had sounded on the phone yesterday. "Oh umm, yeah course I'm looking out for her kid."

"You wanna speak to her? Umm how about you phone her cell."

"No she's not with me right now. We're staying in different suite's kid."

"Sharing with Hook? Uh no, he's gone back to Storybrooke."

"We'll talk about all that stuff when I get back, not really a phone conversation."

A light tapping on her door broke Emma's concentration and she dropped her pen.

"Listen kid I have to go, talk to you later yeah? I love you."

After Henry had returned her love and hung up, Emma sighed to herself, running her fingers through her hair. Whilst the relief she had felt once she had ended things with Hook hadn't dissipated, his grief stricken expression was imprinted in her mind and she couldn't stop the guilt clawing at her. The thought of telling her family was repugnant- she had literally dragged them through hell for that man. Henry and Hook had gotten along pretty well too, and the thought of him being affected by a father-like figure no longer being in his life had definitely contributed to Emma's lack of sleep each night and the resulting dark circles around her eyes.

But the greatest contributor to the dark circles was Regina. Regina, who Emma hadn't seen for a week, despite the ache of longing in her chest, because she couldn't bring herself to face her after the stupid plan had gone so abysmally.

Whenever Emma got even slightly tempted to go and see Regina this week, she had quickly pulled open her notebook and re-read her ever growing list of reasons why Regina would not want to see her.

 

_ Reasons not to go see Regina _

  _1: She is quite rightly mad at you right now; you screwed up the plan by losing the cuff to the queen and put everyone in unnecessary danger._

~~_2: You can't be a creep and show how much you miss her after such a short length of time after the 'falling asleep on the Evil Queen's cleavage' fiasco of 2k16_ ~~

_2: She probably hates you._

_3: Zelena said to give her time; she will reach out when she's ready._

_4: If you go to her without a new plan you're pathetic. And you have no new plan._

_5: most importantly, she can't find out about the break up with Hook because she lost her soulmate in the process of trying to save him from hell and it makes you a fucking horrible person to have broken up with him after all she has lost and you don't deserve her in your life._

 The knock sounded again, this time louder and more impatient.

"Coming." Emma called, pushing herself off the bed and holding her breath as she walked to the door, knowing exactly who she hoped would be on the other side, despite a certain list that implied she was reluctant to see her. Emma closed her eyes briefly before pulling open the door slowly in anticipation, letting in a breath as she came face to face with-

Zelena.

"Oh hey." Emma forced a smile that probably didn't come across as very sincere and Zelena looked mildly offended for a half a second.

"Oh hey." Zelena mocked. "Not the sister you wanted to see huh?"

Emma shrugged lamely.

"Come to check if the Queen's here again?" She asked instead of answering Zelena's question. She found the whole 'checking if the Queen's here' thing a bit ridiculous, especially as Zelena didn't usually even check if she was in the room but looked Emma up and down and asked her fairly invasive questions, such as when she had last eaten and if she had dumped the pirate yet.

(That question had come two days ago and when Emma had nodded an affirmative Zelena had fist bumped her instead of giving her the comfort one usually receives after a break up.)

"Um yeah." Zelena answered unconvincingly, before promptly glancing around the room once, and then lifting a pillow and checking under it. (This caused Emma to frown in puzzlement because she was pretty sure the Evil Queen wasn’t hiding under a fucking pillow.) She then turned back to Emma with a smile.

"All clear. I should be getting off." Zelena began to walk back to the door before pretending to have just remembered something and spinning back around. "Oh yes, silly me, how could I forget? I'm leaving for Storybrooke tonight, so Regina has requested for you to move back into her suite."

When Emma narrowed her eyes at her in disbelief Zelena promptly remembered her superpower and quickly threw in some truthful statements to throw her off balance.

"She misses you a lot and feels incredibly guilty about how you left things. Oh, and she was looking at a picture of you and Henry for a long time and I think she set it as her lockscreen. Ta-ta."

Zelena waved cheerfully and attempted to duck out of the door.

"Wait!" Emma called, looking flummoxed.

"Why does Regina feel guilty?" She asked, and Zelena rolled her eyes at the much more fascinating lockscreen story being looked over.

"For calling you an idiot and yelling at you."

Emma looked even more bewildered so Zelena decided to throw a few more lies at her whilst she was so off balance.

"Oh, and she feels bad so she wants you to join us for dinner in 30 minutes, so I'll see you then." Zelena's face twisted into a smile, leaving a gaping Emma behind as she left the room, giving herself a pat on the back. After all, the least she could do for her sister before leaving was play match maker a bit.

Regina would be grateful someday.

* * *

 

"This is too much." Regina frowned as she opened the door for the room service, eyeing the five platters of food in confusion.

The man on the other side of the door grabbed the piece of the paper with their order on it nervously, blinking at it whilst wringing his hands. He looked about late twenties and was blandly attractive, but Regina still shot him a glare when his eyes roamed across her face and then figure appreciatively 

"Umm this is exactly what was ordered ma'am." He answered, looking from his trolley of food to Regina in confusion.

"Thank you darling." Zelena smiled, waltzing into the room and taking the trolley of food. "You're a star." She added and the man smiled, but his eyes were still on Regina's face.

"So is this okay ma'am?" He asked her, grey eyes meeting confused brown.

"Zelena why did you order so much food?" Regina asked, ignoring the man and turning to her sister.

"It's my last night here." Zelena answered innocently. "Might as well make the most of it."

"I see." Regina answered, tipping the employee. "Thank you." She said, gesturing the door for him to leave.

"No thank you ma'am." he beamed, taking the money. "If you don't mind me saying, you're extremely beautiful, I was wondering if-" the man had taken out his phone while speaking, his earlier nervousness dissipating into something cockier.

"No sorry." Regina said quickly, cutting him off and he quickly shoved his phone back into his pocket with a blush, backing out of the room with an embarrassed nod.

"Tough break." Said a soft voice, and then Emma was standing in the room, glancing at the employee with a mixture of sympathy, amusement and something else, something Regina couldn't quite identify.

"Emma?" Regina said slowly, testing out her name as if it was a question. The employee shrugged and left the room quietly.

"Hi." Emma said nervously, and before Regina could voice her next question, which would inevitably be 'what are you doing here', Zelena had flounced towards them with a huge smile.

"I'm so glad you made it to my leaving party Emma." She said, while Regina watched in confusion and bemusement.

"Regina here was just saying how there would be far too much food without you here to eat some."

Regina frowned. "Leaving party? Really? And I said no su--"

"Taste this Regina." Zelena chirped, shoving a breaded shrimp into her open mouth. Regina chewed furiously, glaring at her sister the entire time.

"Did you not want me here?" Emma's voice was nonchalant, but her eyes flickered between Zelena and Regina with a sad resignation that broke Regina's heart. Because Regina knew that Emma had been tossed away and not wanted too many times in her life, and she would be damned if she was going to be another person to add to that pain.

"This copious amount of food won't eat itself Ms Swan." She answered in her own way of saying _yes, yes I want you here._

Beside her, Zelena beamed.

 

* * *

 

 

They sat around the table in awkward silence for a long time; Emma practically inhaled her food to give herself an excuse not to initiate conversation. Regina ate a couple of mouthfuls and spent the rest of the time ignoring Zelena who kept mouthing 'apologise' over her plate of onion rings.

After a few more minutes of this, Zelena had had enough and she threw down her cutlery with a loud clatter, causing both women to jump and then stare at her in confusion.

"Regina." She began smoothly, once she had effectively captured their attention. "That server boy was cute. Why did you reject his advances?"

Emma tensed slightly whilst Regina just made a non-committal noise.

"Regina, you know your sex life has been lacking lately. A pleasing dalliance will be good for you."

Emma gawped, her mouth falling open and then shutting quickly as she averted her eyes.

"Zelena." Regina hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"What? Can't we have a little girl talk? I'm your sister and Emma's your best friend. Surely you two discuss your sex lives?"

"Not really." Emma mumbled into the plate when Regina stayed silent, sitting stiffly and formally.

"Let's start." Zelena smirked, leaning back in her chair. "What's it like having a hook handed lover?"

Emma's eyes widened comically and her eyes searched Regina's for help.

"You don't have to answer." Regina sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Um." Emma said when Zelena continued to watch her expectantly.

"I mean he has another hand, and... He has a- you know..." She trailed off awkwardly, pushing food around her plate.

Regina closed her eyes, holding back the childish urge to make a gagging noise.

"Could you be more specific?" Zelena asked innocently and Regina threw her a dirty look.

"He wasn't my type." Regina said quickly, to save Emma who was turning a deep shade of red.

"Who? Hook?" Zelena asked curiously. "That's a shame; he's single now so you had a chance."

"No." Regina sighed. "You asked why I said no to the server guy." She then turned to Emma. "You broke up with Hook?"

"Yeah." Emma mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"Why on earth are you sorry?" Regina asked in confusion, frown deepening when Emma stayed silent.

Zelena sighed as she glanced between the two women, annoyed at how badly her plan seemed to be going.

"What is your type Regina?" She asked when the silence went on a little too long.

When she was blatantly ignored, Zelena just continued. "I know you like your men tall dark and handsome, but how about women?"

Regina stared pointedly into the distance.

"Okay let me think... Oh, you and Maleficent had a thing right? So long blonde hair and green eyes?" Zelena smirked as Emma looked up at Regina in interest.

"Mal has blue eyes." Regina snapped, feeling her cheeks getting hot.

Zelena continued as if Regina hadn't spoken. "And you Emma, you like a brunette don't you? Hmm, so like Lily with her brown hair, dark eyes and olive skin tone."

She clapped her hands together gleefully. "How very interesting."

Emma opened her mouth and closed it.

"I don't see how." Regina answered easily, cutting the mushroom on her plate into tiny pieces.

"What was that sis?" Zelena asked, craning her head towards Regina as if she didn't quite hear her. "You don't see how it's interesting that you like women with blonde hair and light eyes and Emma here likes women with dark hair and dark eyes?"

"Nope." She said quickly, clearing her throat and turning to Emma who was studying the table as if it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

"Did Henry send you that selfie of him and Violet at the stables?" She asked, and Emma looked up, grateful for the subject change.

"Yes that was cute." She smiled, though she was still unable to look the brunette in the eye.

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Yes yes Henry is very cute, we know. Let's talk about-"

"His hair has grown out so much." Regina interrupted. "I don't know why he feels the need to have it covering one of his eyes like that." She shook her head in bemusement.

Emma grinned and pulled up the last selfie Henry had sent her, passing her phone to Regina to look.

"I know, and see here there's that one strand that is almost brushing his nose." Emma shifted closer to Regina to point out the piece of hair, their shoulders brushing together lightly.

Regina shook her head in disapproval but couldn't mask the broad grin that formed on her face when looking at her son.

"He's lucky he's so handsome. It makes up slightly for this scruffy style he's adapting." Her eyes twinkled with affection as she continued to smile down beautifully at the photo.

Emma was caught up watching the radiant expression on Regina's face and almost missed her comment.

"Yeah." She said in agreement when her brain caught up with the words, flashing Regina a playful grin. "Kid has good genes."

Regina caught Emma's eye, appraising her for a moment with mock sincerity. "True, they must have skipped a generation though."

"I have good genes!" Emma said adamantly, a scowl forming on her face.

Regina smirked. "Agree to disagree."

"So you're saying my mom and dad have good genes?" Emma asked, a slight pout forming on her face.

"Nope." Regina replied, quickly dragging her eyes away from Emma's lips and frowning, as that was indeed what she had accidentally suggested.

Emma frowned in confusion. "Then who? Gold and Milah?"

"Don't be ridiculous." She answered, studying her nails.

"Oh I'm the ridiculous one am I?" Emma asked with a playful eye-roll.

Regina studied her for a moment quietly, before her once playful facial expression turned sombre."You are Emma.” She said seriously, and Emma frowned at the sudden change in tone.

“You promised me we would go after her together." She said quietly when Emma continued to gaze at her questioningly, brown eyes searching emerald.

"I'm sorry." Emma sighed, gnawing on her lower lip and gazing earnestly into Regina's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Regina. You're right, I'm an idiot and I just wanted to fix this for you, I didn't mean to lose the cuff and make everything worse. You have every right to be mad at me right now."

"I do." Regina answered, but then she got lost in wide green eyes filled with regret and she sighed in defeat. "Thank you for trying Emma. But please, don't ever put yourself in danger for me again."

Emma just shrugged. "I can't promise that Regina, but I'll try to be less reckless and won't go behind your back again."

Regina exhaled softly. "I guess that's the best I can ask of _you_. And for the record, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, and avoiding you this week. It was unnecessary."

Emma shrugged again in acknowledgment. "I missed you." She said quietly, and Regina felt her heart constrict.

"Mmm." She said, breaking eye contact. "So, are you okay with the whole break up?"

Emma exhaled raggedly. "I guess... I don't know. I can't..."

She looked down, her expression filled with guilt which Regina couldn’t understand but saddened her nonetheless. She watched her pained expression for a short minute before she took a deep breath and did something neither woman had done before.

She pulled Emma into a tentative hug.

Emma's eyes widened in shock as she was pulled against Regina's soft body and her heart pounded erratically as slight arms wound around her. For one tense moment they both froze awkwardly against each-other, but then Emma relaxed into her embrace, her head resting against Regina's shoulder. Regina squeezed her eyes shut and allowed Emma’s arms to wrap securely around her and hold on tight, not minding when neither of them let go after the conventional amount of time for a hug had passed.

Forgotten behind them, Zelena grabbed her suitcases and walked to the door, giving herself one last pat on the back for a job well done as she left. 


	7. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait between chapters, I really struggled with this one for some reason and still am not 100% happy with it but decided to post it anyway... Feedback would be really appreciated so I can hopefully go back and make some edits later on. :)

Emma found herself initiating more and more physical contact with Regina after Zelena had left. She had moved back into the suite the very same night and Regina had helped her unpack her few belongings, a sure sign that she was happy to be sharing with Emma again.

The hug had shifted some of the physical barriers they previously had in their relationship and Emma found herself exploiting that, though most of it wasn't done purposely: leaning against her when reading spell books together, holding her waist to brush past her in the bedroom or elbowing her playfully whenever she made a sarcastic jab.

But then there were the hugs, Regina never initiated a hug again after that first time but Emma was relentless, hugging Regina at every excuse and each time Regina would tut and roll her eyes but inevitably relax into Emma's strong embrace, their bodies moulding together perfectly.

Emma found herself smiling more and more which was necessary after the hellish week she had just had, and whenever Regina asked about her guilt regarding the break up with Hook she quickly changed the subject. She knew she was being cowardly, and needed to address the fact that Robin had died for nothing and apologise, but Regina didn't seem to be mad at her at that moment so Emma decided selfishly to enjoy the affection while it lasted.

Emma also started feeling things she had been trying so hard to suppress. A pang in her heart when Regina smiled at her or laughed at a stupid joke, a flutter in her stomach when they were curled up together on the sofa and Regina's head found its way onto her shoulder, and something else entirely when she had accidentally walked into the bathroom yesterday and Regina had just stepped out of the shower, wrapped only in a towel with water droplets clinging to her soft skin.

(Regina had rolled her eyes while Emma stammered out an apology and tripped on her way out of the bathroom.)

 _Friend_. Emma had to remind herself more and more frequently nowadays. _Friend. Friend. Friend._

"What are you doing?" Regina asked slowly, as she looked up at Emma who had been repeatedly staring at her then looking down and scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Nothing." Emma replied innocently.

"You've been staring." Regina replied suspiciously.

"Have not." Emma answered quickly, and Regina narrowed her eyes at her.

The brunette rose from her seat and walked over to Emma, peering down at what she was writing.

"Is that... Supposed to be me?" Regina laughed lightly, and Emma blushed and looked up at her. She had tried her best to draw the brunette and she thought she had done a pretty good sketch but she knew she was by no means a professional.

"Yeah, I thought Henry would like it because I know he's missing you." Emma tilted her head awkwardly, and Regina stared at her for a second, her eyes filling with warmth.

"That's so sweet. And you're very talented." Regina picked up the drawing and smiled at it.

"Maybe I'll draw one for you if you would like..." Emma offered, fidgeting with her palms awkwardly.

"I would love that." Regina answered and they smiled softly into one another's eyes.

"Is Henry really missing me?" Regina asked after a beat, moving her hand up to touch her heart, as if it was suddenly paining her.

Emma nodded. "He misses his momma, he was worried about you all week. He said you sounded sad." She glanced curiously at the brunette, wondering if she would divulge the reasons for her unhappy mood that week.

Regina blinked slowly, as if trying to stop her eyes from tearing up. "I miss him..." She murmured. "After that year apart I told myself I wouldn't spend any significant amount of time away from him ever again."

Emma opened her arms and Regina hesitantly moved into them, relaxing when strong arms wrapped around her. "Henry's okay Regina. He's strong and so many people love and care for him in Storybrooke"

Regina took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right." She mumbled, trying to pull herself out of the hug, but Emma was having none of it, pulling her closer while Regina chuckled lightly and tried to squirm out of the embrace.

"Emma." She rebuked, but she relented and allowed the blonde to pull her closer against her body.

"What? Henry said I needed to look out for you. Part of that is giving you hugs when you're sad." Regina stared into emerald eyes for a second, before resting her forehead on Emma's shoulder.

"I'm perfectly fine." She muttered against Emma's t-shirt, trying to sound nonchalant but her voice filled with more emotion than she was comfortable with.

"Yeah yeah." Emma murmured, hand resting against the back of Regina's shirt where she could feel warmth exuding from her skin. Regina shifted slightly in her arms and Emma suddenly felt hyper aware of each soft curve of Regina's body pressed firmly against her own and she quickly pulled away.

"You're the one that had a break up." Regina pointed out, though not unkindly. "Are you not sad?" She pressed, knowing Emma was still not opening up to her fully about her feelings on the whole situation.

"I don't want to talk about it." Emma muttered, sitting back down and refocusing on her drawing.

"Emma it's not healthy to keep everything bottled up." Regina said seriously, taking a seat beside her on the sofa. "You can talk to me you know. We're friends." She smiled tentatively; sounding like she did the first time Emma had admitted she wanted to be her friend. It still astounded and warmed her heart that this woman who had won the hearts of the whole town had wanted and actively pursued a friendship with her.

Emma just grunted non-committedly.

"Emma, look, it's okay if you miss him and want him back, I'm certain that's pretty norm-"

"You think that's why I'm not good? You think I want him back?" Emma stared at Regina in disbelief.

"Well I assumed..." Regina answered, frowning slightly. "Why else do you get that look in your eyes whenever it's mentioned? Like you're scared you made a mistake?"

"Not because I want him back!" Emma frowned, cursing Regina's observance. She thought she had been hiding her guilt well, but clearly it was just another thing that Regina had just easily seen through.

"Then why?" Regina frowned, placing a comforting hand on Emma's arm.

The blonde just shook her head dejectedly.

“Emma please talk to me.” Regina said gently and Emma’s eyes scoured her features for a brief moment.

"Because I'm scared that the decision that I made has affected everyone I love negatively." She finally admitted, sighing softly.

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked, her forehead crinkling in confusion. "Who on earth is affected negatively by you leaving someone who doesn't treat you right?"

"Henry." Emma said softly. "He lost Neal and Hook was kinda like a father figure to him and it sucks that I might have taken that away from him."

Regina was shaking her head as Emma spoke. "I may be biased because I firmly believe that you and I are the only parents Henry will ever need, but from what I have observed, Henry and Hook's relationship was a friendship. Two guys messing around."

Emma looked hopefully into russet eyes.

"And Emma don't underestimate our son," Regina added kindly. "Henry is so smart and mature; he'll seriously just want for you whatever makes you happy."

"I know." Emma said with a tiny smile, her gaze flickering down to where Regina's hand was grazing softly against her arm. She took a deep breath and glanced into Regina's eyes which grounded her, and gave her the nudge she needed to tell her the whole truth with a smidgen of confidence that Regina wouldn't judge or run out on her for it.

"It's also... Well I was scared I would lose you." She finally murmured and Regina blinked in confusion.

"You know I never cared for him." Regina said slowly, wondering what Emma was talking about.

"It's not that." Emma said. "It's... I.... Robin died because we went to the underworld to save Hook, for me because I loved him and thought I needed him and it was all wrong and I made a huge mistake and Robin paid for that mistake and so did you..." Emma spoke in a rush, and Regina watched her carefully trying to keep up with her garbled speech.

"And now I've just decided that I don't want to be with him and it's so selfish because it means Robin died for nothing, you lost your soulmate for nothing and it's all my fault." Emma finally finished and she braced herself, waiting for the realisation to hit Regina that it was Emma’s fault her soulmate had died in vain, and thus terminate the friendship that Emma treasured so dearly.

"Emma look at me." Regina commanded and Emma looked up slowly, gazing into brown eyes that were full of warmth and concern.

"The only person to blame for Robin's death is Hades." She said firmly, and when Emma opened her mouth to interrupt Regina shook her head.

"No Emma. I did not blame you for a second; Robin wouldn't have blamed you either so it is completely unacceptable that you are blaming yourself." She stared deeply into emerald eyes that were shimmering slightly with unshed tears.

"Do you hear me Emma?" Regina asked and Emma finally nodded, causing the brunette's lips to twist into a grim smile.

"Tell me it wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't my fault." Emma whispered, and Regina smiled approvingly, taking her hand and squeezing it.

Emma let out a gust of breath, and with it all the guilt she had been holding in. She finally felt free, free to be Regina's friend, free to live a life without Hook, free to be happy, and free to be Emma Swan.

"It feels so good not to be with him anymore." Emma said tentatively and Regina stared her down, dark eyes narrowing.

"Emma." She said angrily and Emma looked at her in surprise, wondering what she had said wrong.

"Yes?" She mumbled, watching the flicker of anger flare up in the eyes looking back at her.

"I want you to promise me that you'll never be with someone that doesn't make you happy again." Regina said seriously.

"Regina." Emma sighed with an eye roll.

"No promise me." Regina demanded. "You deserve so much more than that." She glared at Emma for a moment until the blonde relented.

"Okay, okay I promise." She said, and Regina nodded, her angry facial expression relaxing.

Emma ended up never breaking the promise she made that day. 

* * *

 

The next afternoon, Emma walked through unfamiliar streets in New York looking for a post office. In her hands she was clutching a thick envelope with her sketch of Regina and two letters for Henry, one from her and one from Regina. Emma wasn't exactly sure how the postal service worked going to Storybrooke, but she figured that if the police officers were able to find their way there then hopefully the letters would too.  If worse came to worse she could always hire a pigeon or something, her mom would probably appreciate that.

She hurried into the post office, smiling in relief when she saw no queue. It had been mildly shocking when Regina agreed to let her out alone; the brunette had barely taken her eyes off her since she had moved back into the suite. Although Emma enjoyed Regina's company immensely and loved feeling so cared for, she was never one to be coddled and when she had expressed that to Regina the brunette had relented and given her 2 hours alone time. Which... Was ridiculous seeing as she was a grown ass adult, but she had shrugged and taken it anyway, 2 hours without Regina would be more than enough.

"First class to Storybrooke please." She smiled at the woman at the counter, slipping the envelope under the glass.

"Where?" The woman frowned, peering at Emma over thick framed glasses.

"Storybrooke Maine." Emma answered, pointing to the address.

The woman blinked at the address in confusion but shrugged and stamped it anyway, dropping it into a basket of identical looking envelopes.

"All done." She said, giving Emma her change and she smiled in return, walking out of the post office.

She still had an hour and 45 minutes until she would be bombarded with angry messages from Regina, but now she was out she realised alone time wasn't really what she wanted. Emma started walking in the direction of the hotel, deciding to drag Regina away from her spell books and for a walk or something.

She was smiling to herself thinking about how drastically her relationship with Regina had improved when she was jolted out of her thoughts by an arm slipping around her waist.

Her heart sank as she gazed numbly at the figure beside her. The Queen looked different today; her hair was somehow long again and held up in a high ponytail that cascaded down her back in a dark wave. Her lips were painted a plum colour and she was dressed more casually to blend in with the New York crowd, black leather pants which fit like a glove and a low cut black shirt, buttoned three quarters of the way up with a purple lacy bra showing from the top.

"Emma." She said in greeting as the blonde pulled herself away.

"Your majesty." Emma replied sarcastically, doing a mock curtsy and speeding up as a futile attempt at losing her.

"We're going on a date." She commanded, keeping the pace beside Emma who chuckled mirthlessly.

"No thanks. I'm busy." She answered flatly, not in the mood for the woman nor her games.

 "Okay." She answered casually and Emma glanced at her quickly, surprised at her taking the rejection so well. 

The Queen smirked at Emma, her hand ducking down and then rising again with a fireball in her palm.

"What are you doing?" Emma hissed, eyes widening with panic as people on the street stopped and stared.

"Go on a date with me or I'll throw this at the next person I see." The Queen smiled, eyes glittering mischievously.

"Fine!" Emma spat out desperately and The Queen extinguished the fireball, smiling at the small audience.

"Magic trick." Emma said quickly and they nodded along gullibly before going back to their lives.

The Queen let out a low chuckle, slipping her hand into Emma's and Emma didn't bother to pull away.

"Where are you taking me?" She purred, and the blonde sighed, pointing to the first coffee shop in her line of sight, it looked rather rundown and trashy.

_Good._

The Queen eyed the cafe but said nothing, allowing Emma to steer her towards it, their hands tightly entwined. Emma was momentarily distracted by the softness of her hand, and the warmth that exuded from it when curled with her own. _This is what it would feel like walking around holding hands with Regina._ She thought to herself, causing her heart to hammer uncontrollably. 

When they entered the cafe Emma pulled out the chair for the Queen to sit on before promptly remembering exactly who it was she was taking out on a date and scurrying to the other side of the table and sitting down.

"Okay let's make this quick." Emma said, while the Queen smirked over at her, flattered by her chivalry.

"What do you want?"

"Carbonated water." The Queen answered smugly with a brief glance at the menu.

Emma sighed. "I meant, what do you want with me?"

"A date." Was the simple and infuriating reply she received.

"Yeah, okay." Emma said tiredly. "Why?"

"Because I find you alluring." She answered in a husky voice, reaching across the table to stroke a pink cheek.

"The last time I saw you, you tried to kill me." Came Emma's flat reply, though an involuntary shiver escaped her at the contact on her skin.

Her voice hardened at that. "If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead."

"Zelena and Regina stopped you." Emma answered whilst scouring the menu, giving herself an excuse not to look into the eyes that were gazing at her so intensely.

"They stopped me from putting the cuff on you. If I wanted you dead I'd have strangled you to death." She smirked, tugging the menu out of Emma's hands and throwing it to one side.

"Whatever." Emma shrugged; though the logical part of her knew what she was being told was true.

"Hi!" Beamed an overly friendly waitress, coming to stand beside their table.

"What can I get you guys?" She asked airily, and the Queen's eyes stayed locked on Emma's face as she answered "water."

"Okey dokey!" She beamed and Emma smiled at her enthusiasm.

"I'll take an iced ring donut and a cup of cocoa."

"Great!" Said the waitress, scribbling it down.

"You eat like a child." The Queen said, looking faintly amused and Emma's head snapped up, because she had heard that before. From _her_ Regina.

The waitress walked away and Emma was left staring into dark eyes that stared back unflinchingly at her.

"Don't look at me like that Emma, you know I make up half of Regina Mills you used to know and love. The woman that you're staying with now is incomplete. You may not notice her shortcomings yet but you will."

Emma shook her head. She had noticed her Regina was different, softer with all the hugging and also more emotional and less guarded. Emma didn't consider those characteristics as shortcomings though. She still had her sass, her clever way with words and her ability to love harder than anyone else Emma had ever met.

"You're just the dark parts of her, she doesn't need them." She answered calmly.

"You're wrong." The Queen said slowly. "Everyone needs their darkness, as a reminder of what they have faced. I got her through so much and she will soon begin to suffer without me." Her eyes blackened with unadulterated rage for a moment and Emma blinked in shock. She hadn't realised that the Queen was angry about the split; she had assumed it was something she also had wanted.

"I don't think so." Emma said softly, careful because she could see that anger that was brimming over the edge. But she was also starting to feel a smidgen of sympathy for this woman; the betrayal she felt was thick and clear in her expressive features.

The Queen turned away to regain her composure as the waitress arrived with their food and drinks.

"Thank you." Emma smiled, and the waitress just smiled back wordlessly. When she turned back to the Queen Emma could see her instant change in demeanour, the anger had gone and was replaced with something more playful.

"Let's play a game." She murmured, taking an elegant sip of her water.

"What game?" Emma asked warily, pulling out her phone and checking the time. 40 minutes until Regina would start blowing up her phone with strongly worded messages.

"A truth game. We take it in turns to ask one another a question, and as long as the answer is honest the other person then gets to ask one." She answered in one breath while Emma tried to wrap her head around the rules.

"Okay..." Emma mumbled, sipping her cocoa contemplatively. "That sounds alright." She mused, deciding it wouldn't hurt to find out a few things about the Queen and her intentions.

"You start." Emma said, watching intently as the Queen reached across the table and slid her finger into Emma's doughnut, and then slowly sucked the icing off her finger.

She looked up and smirked when she felt the heat of Emma's gaze on her and removed her finger from her mouth.

"Are you sexually attracted to me?" She asked huskily, though the glint in her eyes suggested she knew the answer to that question.

"Yes." Emma sighed. There wasn't really any point lying at this point, besides it didn't _mean_ anything significant, the Queen exuded sex appeal that even a nun wouldn't be immune to.

"Umm." She said, when the Queen watched her expectantly and she realised it was her turn. How the Queen expected her to ask her a question when she was looking at Emma with a feral smile like she was about to devour her was beyond her.

"Why are you really here with me?" She asked curiously, biting into her doughnut and chewing on the soft treat.

"Because I need you." Answered the Queen vaguely, eyes wandering up and down Emma's body.

"For what?" Emma asked, threading her fingers through her hair self-consciously.

"Uh uh, my turn." The Queen smirked.

"Do you think that evil can love?" She asked, her smirk fading to reveal a hint of vulnerability.

Emma gaped at her absently. "What? Why do you ask?"

"I want to see Henry." She replied, something raw and pleading in her eyes.

Emma simply stared at her for a second incomprehensibly, before shaking her head, her protective instincts shining through. "You're not going near him."

"You think I would hurt my son?" Demanded the Queen, a familiar rage seeping back into her voice.

"I think you're capable of anything and I would never put Henry in that danger." Emma answered with equal ferocity.

"I would never be a danger to him." The Queen hissed across the table. "I love him. I want to see him."

"No." Emma said, folding her arms. "No you’re not seeing Henry and the answer to your question is no. I don't believe evil can love."

The Queen gazed into defiant emerald eyes for a moment before sighing tiredly and accepting defeat for the moment.

"You're wrong." She whispered, before standing up and going around the table, brushing her lips delicately across Emma's cheek, a ghost of a kiss.

"Thank you for the date." She murmured in Emma's ear, nipping softly on the creamy lobe before walking gracefully out of the cafe, leaving a confused and trembling Emma behind.


	8. Lucid Dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got way too happy with the italics button. oops.

Emma didn't tell Regina about her date with the Queen, but Regina being Regina immediately knew something was up and although she didn't press too hard for details, Regina ordering Emma a chocolate cake for desert that night instead of the fruit platter made it pretty clear she was worried about her.

But Emma wasn't in the mood to divulge and she left Regina sitting on the sofa pouring through spell books at 10pm. She climbed into bed alone and her mind immediately went back to the events of the day.

It was really all too much for her, the Queen's questions about love and requesting to see Henry worried and confused her. And so did Emma's confession to be sexually attracted to her, what kind of person did it make her to want to fuck the woman who wanted her mother dead? And what did it mean about her feelings for Regina, who she cared about so deeply as a friend but an attraction was undeniable. Emma could no longer lie to herself about the feelings she had for her best friend, the feelings that she knew would never be returned for her.

 _Great_. She thought numbly. _Unrequited love._

 Wait, no. Not love. That would be ridiculous. She loved her as a _friend_ , nothing more and it was the attraction that was unrequited. _Right?_ Right.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut; using meditation techniques that Snow had taught her to clear her mind so she was able to drift off into a much needed sleep.

* * *

 

_"Emma." A voice purred, and Emma opened her eyes slowly, eyeballing the Evil Queen who was perched on the edge of her bed, a sultry smile on her plump lips._

_"Really?" Emma sighed, sitting up in the bed. "Again?" Two visits in one day must be some sort of personal record for them._

_"Really." The Queen murmured and Emma looked around the room for Regina,_ her _Regina who was nowhere to be seen._

_"What do you want now?" Emma asked, blinking rapidly to clear the blurriness of sleep from her vision. She felt... Different, weird, as if something wasn't quite right._

_"Regina!" She called desperately, after glancing at the empty bed beside her; and when she was rewarded with silence she leapt onto her feet, rushing to check the living area and the bathroom. Everything about the empty suite seemed off, but she couldn't figure out why._

_"She can't hear you dear." Answered the Queen casually and somehow her quiet voice carried to the living room. Emma ran back into the bedroom where the Queen was still sitting on her bed, scanning her nails disinterestedly._

_"What have you done to her?" Emma hissed, starting to panic._

_"_ _I've done nothing to her." The Queen smiled, knowing Emma would be able to sense she was telling the truth._

_"Then where is she?" Emma stared down at her hands, which looked weird; she could only count four fingers for some reason. She glared at the Queen in an accusatory manner, wondering what she had done to make everything feel so hazy._

_"That's a mystery I'll leave for you to figure out." She answered, peering smugly into panicked emerald eyes._

_"I don't.." Emma began, before everything began to piece together in her brain, the haziness and the nagging feeling in the back of her head that something was slightly off, and of course Regina's absence. "I'm dreaming." She said in wonder, flopping back down on the bed._

_"Now you're aware I believe it's called lucid dreaming." The Queen answered, smirking at Emma's bewildered expression._

_"It still feels too real to be a dream." Emma murmured, sitting cross legged on the bed and gazing at the woman sat beside her, still clothed in the same outfit from their date._

_"Well... A bit of magic was also involved." The Queen replied with a smirk, and Emma rolled her eyes to the ceiling._

_"So this is real then?" Emma asked, gazing questioningly at the Queen._

_"It's both real and not real. What happens here won't actually have happened to your physical self, but it will have happened in your head and you'll remember everything." She replied smoothly, shuffling a bit closer to Emma on the bed._

_"Why have you done this?" Emma asked curiously. She wasn't exactly angry now she knew Regina was okay, this was both harmless and... Well kinda cool and fascinating. She felt a bit out of it and wondered if this was what being high felt like._

_The Queen turned to look into her eyes, taking a strand of blonde hair and stroking it between her fingers._

_"I wanted to get you alone, so you can give me what you owe." She answered huskily, moving closer to Emma so their outer thighs were pressed together._

_"What?" Emma asked quietly, already feeling intoxicated by the Queen's presence as a hand reached out and stroked along a pyjama clad thigh._

_"A proper goodnight kiss." She murmured, and Emma's eyes snapped up to her plump lips which were parted slightly as she spoke._

_"No." Emma mumbled, but it came out with less conviction then she had hoped._

_"Why not? This isn't really happening Emma, it's a dream." The long haired brunette pointed out._

_Emma shook her head quietly, mustering every ounce of her self-control to not pull the Queen to her and kiss her with everything she had._

_"Just one kiss?" The Queen asked huskily, black eyes fixed on pink lips. "Then I'll go away and leave you."_

_"Regina will be mad." Emma muttered, watching the Queen's tongue sneak out and wet her lips slowly- the single most seductive thing she'd ever seen._

_"Regina is not your therapist, you have no obligation to tell her about every dream you have." Her eyes rolled up in amusement, face inching towards Emma's._

_"But you used magic." Emma protested. "You're in my dreams, this is actually happening to you."_

_"But not you." The Queen replied, her warm breath hitting Emma's face and invading her senses._

_Emma's eyes dropped onto her lips as the Queen tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and she didn't have the strength to tear her gaze away._

_"I don't want to force you into anything.." The Queen said with a faux nonchalant expression. "If I'm really not someone you feel the desire to kiss then--_

_Emma leaned in half an inch and her lips pressed tentatively against the plump lips awaiting her._

_And then she melted into the softest pair of lips she had ever felt against her own._

_The Queen tugged her closer and kissed Emma roughly, it was all tongues moving together and biting and moaning into one another's mouths straight away. It was both too much and not enough and Emma's eyes closed automatically at the sensation._

_She couldn't pull away; she couldn't do anything but kiss the Queen back with equal fervour, relenting happily when she was pushed back onto the bed and straddled._

_"Mmm Em-ma." The Queen husked, rocking against Emma's hips while slowly undoing each button of her own shirt, Emma whimpered at the sight and sensations, watching hungrily as two lace clad breasts were revealed._

_"Touch me." The Queen demanded, and Emma reached up obediently, running her fingertips along the lace and brushing her thumbs against nipples that hardened to her touch._

_"Harder." The Queen growled huskily and Emma cupped each breast and squeezed roughly, until the Queen was bucking against her hips and groaning._

_Emma felt all the heat in her body go straight between her legs and she moaned in response, tugging the Queen back down into a rough kiss that turned into a battle for dominance as they rocked against each-other, faster and--_

"Emma!" All she could feel was molten between her legs and the loss of contact that had been giving her the utmost pleasure.

"No!" She groaned, her eyes blinking open to where she saw a figure hovering over her, brown hair falling across her face, and all she could think about was how much she needed her lips back on her own.

"Emma what-"

Emma leaned up and tugged her back onto the bed, mashing their lips together forcefully. For half a second she froze against Emma's lips and then she jumped from the bed, pushing Emma away from her.

"Where are you going?" Emma opened her eyes again and noticed two things simultaneously. One, she was no longer dreaming; everything that was off seemed right again and she definitely had five fingers.

And two, she had just kissed Regina. She had just _kissed_ Regina. Her best friend. Henry's other mom. Snow's former stepmother.

 _Forcefully._ She had even tried to use her tongue.

"Oh my God Regina, I am so so sorry!" Emma cried, covering her face with her hands.

Regina stared at her wordlessly, a shocked expression frozen on her face.

"I didn't mean to do that." Emma said quickly when she got no response. "I was dreaming about kissing and then I thought I was still dreaming so I kissed you, which is awful and ridiculous and idiotic and I am so sorry Regina." Emma stopped rambling and stared down at her lap, her cheeks flushing red.

"I see." Regina answered after a long stretch of the most horrific, awkward silence Emma had ever had the misfortune of experiencing.

"So you're telling me you're unable to discern the difference between a dream and reality, Ms Swan?" Regina asked in a voice she usually reserved for the stupidest people she knew- namely the dwarves.

Emma blinked up at her anxiously, Regina's face was carefully blank but Emma was still afraid she was about to get killed. And honestly, right about now she would be okay with that.

"Usually I can... I guess this dream was intense? I don't know but I'm sorry, I never.. I'm just. Oh god I violated you." Emma whispered mournfully, covering her face with her hands.

Regina rolled her eyes, a smidgen of sympathy softening her facial expression. "It was just a kiss Emma. It's... It's fine."

Emma stared at her in shock. "But I kissed you!" She squeaked.

"I noticed." Regina replied dryly.

"But you're my friend! I put my mouth on yours. Oh my God, were my lips wet?" Emma grabbed a handful of tissues and thrusted them towards Regina who stared at them in bemusement.

"Here, you can wipe your lips, I won't take offence, I promise." Emma said earnestly.

"Emma it's fine. Go back to sleep." Regina said with a dramatic eye-roll, placing the tissues back on the dresser.

"It's not fine! I had a dream I was kissing and then kissed you. That is totally not fine. Who does that?" Emma chewed on her bottom lip hard, deciding she deserved the pain.

"It happens... _Apparently_." Was Regina's casual albeit slightly snarky answer. Emma stared down at her lap in complete shock that she wasn't in any more trouble.

"We're still friends?" Emma asked fearfully, turning to face the brunette who was climbing back into bed.

"Obviously." Regina replied while pulling the duvet over her legs.

"Thank God." Emma said, sighing in relief as Regina turned to stare at her.

"Emma may I ask... Who the dream was about?" Regina murmured softly, wondering if she was over-stepping. "It's just... It must have been very passionate, you were making noises, I went to wake you as I originally thought it was a nightmare but now..." Regina trailed off awkwardly.

Emma's face turned a deep shade of red, and she gnawed on her bottom lip even harder. "It was... It was just a random brunette." She said quickly, heart thumping guiltily at the lie. "Her hair colour was like yours... That's why I thought..." Emma just stopped talking and Regina nodded slightly.

"I see." She answered in a voice that suggested she didn't see, not really. "Goodnight Emma."

"Goodnight." Emma answered, squeezing her eyes shut and letting the guilt wash over her. She felt so wretched and awful about lying she didn't even glance back at Regina. If she had, she would have noticed the strange way the brunette had fallen asleep, with two fingers pressed to her lips- almost as if she was trying to hold something to them.

* * *

 

"Uh."

"Oh for God's.."

"Ugh!"

Emma stared at the brunette for a while, very confused and slightly perturbed as to what was going on. Regina was making faces that all looked... Well, constipated. The whole while she was rapidly opening and closing her hand.

She looked _crazy._

"Uh Regina?" Emma began tentatively.

"What?" She snapped, spinning around to appraise Emma who was sitting at the table shovelling spoonfuls of chocolate flavoured cereal into her mouth.

"What are you doing?" She asked in her best soothing voice, trying her hardest not to irritate the brunette after what happened the previous night. So far, Regina hadn't treated her any differently for her faux pas but Emma was still walking on eggshells around her, trying not to push her buttons.

"What does it look like I'm doing Ms. Swan?" Regina asked tersely, opening and closing her hand in a jerky motion.

Emma sighed and remained silent, she didn't really have an answer to that question as Regina currently looked like she had some sort of nervous tick.

When the blonde stayed quiet and just chewed her cereal morosely, Regina examined her for a moment before sighing softly.

"Sorry Emma." She murmured and Emma gave her a thumbs up in acknowledgment as her mouth was full of cereal.

"I'm trying to summon a fireball. But my powers... Well they seem to be weakening." She flopped down on the seat beside Emma, opening her palm and showing Emma the definite lack of fire.

Emma glanced at the hand opened in front of her and figured that was some sort of invitation, so slipped her own hand over Regina's, holding it tightly.

"What are you doing?" Regina frowned, looking down at their joint hands but making no move to pull away.

"You gave me your hand!" Emma protested.

"No... I was demonstrating to you that I am unable to summon a fireball."

"Oh." Emma said awkwardly, moving to pull away, but Regina held on anyway.

"So I've figured," Regina carried on casually as Emma smiled down at their joint hands. "That if my powers are weakening then so are hers, which can only be a good thing I suppose."

The smile slipped off of Emma's face in an instant.

"What?" Regina demanded, perturbed by Emma's quick change in demeanour.

"I.. What you said about her powers being weakened. I think... I think it's not true."

"Why not?" Regina asked suspiciously, glancing into guilty looking emerald eyes.

"Promise me you won't freak out." Emma muttered, quickly pulling her noticeably sweaty palm out of Regina's hand.

"Emma. What happened?" Regina asked, her eyes narrowing in concern.

"When I went to the post office yesterday I bumped into the Queen." Emma murmured, and Regina closed her eyes, counting to ten in her head.

"And you didn't think to tell me because...?" The brunette asked through gritted teeth, and Emma winced at her tone.

"I did think a lot about it actually, but I thought it would stress you out." Emma replied, fidgeting with her fingers.

"I shouldn't have let you out of my sight; you're a magnet for trouble." Regina hissed, and Emma glared down at her hands.

"Hey, that's not--

"And what makes you think that her powers are not weakened?" Regina interrupted, tilting Emma's chin with a finger and forcing her to meet her gaze.

"She easily conjured up a fireball to force me to go on a date with her." Emma mumbled.

"A date?" Regina asked slowly, and Emma blinked at the forced calm in her voice. It sounded scarier than when she shouted.

"Yeah... And, well she used magic to uh, enter my dreams which I think means... Regina I actually think she's getting stronger."

"She's getting stronger whilst I'm getting weaker..." Regina murmured, a flicker of fear in her dark eyes.

"It does seem--

"Wait..." She growled, as something Emma had said caught up with her brain. "She entered your dreams..." Regina confirmed in a dangerous voice and Emma nodded slightly. "So you were... Kissing her last night?" She stared at the blonde who paled, having completely forgotten that part of the story.

"Well... I suppose you could say that." Emma mumbled to the floor and Regina's brow crinkled in confusion.

"Emma... Did she force you?" The brunette asked gently, reaching out and taking Emma's hand into her own.

"No." Emma said quietly and Regina let out of sad sigh.

"She did didn't she? Emma I can’t apologise enough about-

"Regina I said no." Emma mumbled, looking up into expressive brown eyes that were filled with fury and guilt.  "Actually... I actually... Kissed her." She whispered, and Regina yanked her hand away.

"You did what?" She roared, and Emma flinched at the volume and the level of outrage in her tone.

"I... She's very.. It was a dream..." Emma stammered, hanging her head like a naughty puppy who had just been told off.

"I'm familiar with the magic used and you had complete free will Emma. Why would you do that? Were you scared she would hurt you?" The brunette's voice lowered as she tried desperately to summon up an explanation for Emma's behaviour.

"No." Emma murmured, knowing there was no point lying anymore. "She seduced me." She relented and Regina's face contorted with anger, the vein in her forehead throbbing with the momentum of her rage.

"Are you that easily seduced?" Regina demanded. "You've never been attracted to me in your life and yet she bats her eyelashes and shows some cleavage and you go running? What the hell is wrong with you Emma?"

"I..." Emma started and then shrugged, slumping her head down on the table. She wasn't about to tell Regina she had been insanely attracted to her the whole time she had known her. And she certainly wasn't going to tell her that if the Evil Queen resembled anyone else she would never have kissed her the way she did.

"You're right, I'm weak." She whispered dejectedly, while Regina glared at her.

They stayed silent for a long time after that. Regina forced herself to calm down and Emma kept her head down on the table silently.

"You kissed her... Before you kissed me." Regina muttered when Emma finally looked up.

"Yeah yeah I kissed her..." Emma replied numbly. "Wait what do you mean? You didn't want me to kiss you anyway."

"Obviously not." Regina replied, though she had a slightly alarmed look on her face, as if she had accidentally misspoken.

"I was merely pointing out," she began in her regal voice, lifting her chin. "You've known me for longer, so if that is what you are attracted to, then why did you not just pursue me?"

Emma blinked at Regina. "Because, I knew that's not what you would have wanted."

"So you presume to know everything I want Emma?"

"I don't... What are you saying?" Emma asked in confusion.

Regina stared into emerald eyes for a moment longer, before shaking her head.

"My powers are getting weaker." Regina said instead. "I'm going after her, this needs to end."

"Umm... But if your powers are getting weaker then surely going after her is a terrible idea." The blonde pointed out reasonably.

"I have to." Regina answered. "You're susceptible to her charms and therefore more vulnerable than ever."

"Regina she could have killed me by now if she had wanted to." Emma said with a bemused eye-roll.

That was apparently the exact wrong thing to say because Regina flinched and then jumped to her feet.

"I'm ending this." She growled. "She can't have you."


	9. Love

"Regina slow down." Emma implored as the brunette began walking purposely towards the hotel room door. Emma abandoned her bowl of cereal and jumped up, grabbing the brunette's arm.

"Think this through Regina, we have no plan, you don't know where she is and she has the cuff." Emma said frantically, not loosening her grip as Regina tried to tug her arm away.

Unsuccessful at getting away, she spun around and glared at the blonde.

"We've been working on a plan for weeks and have got nowhere!" Regina shot back.

"I'm done sitting around here reading spell after pointless spell while you go on dates and make out with the Evil Queen behind my back. I'm going, and I'm going now." The brunette forcefully brushed Emma's hand from her arm, dark eyes glaring murderously towards the hotel room door.

"Regina no, she's too dangerous." Emma said pleadingly, rushing to stand in front of the door.

"Yet she's not too dangerous for you to sneak off with every other day?" Regina demanded, and Emma closed her eyes. Because as well as the fury on the brunette's face, there was also _hurt_ and it killed Emma to know she had caused it.

"It wasn't like that," Emma murmured in response. "I was manipulated into the date and the kiss was just a dream, it was in my head. I know that's not a good excuse and I know it feels like I've betrayed you, but I swear it wasn't intentional. The last thing I ever wanted was to hurt your feelings." She sighed and opened her eyes, looking into russet eyes which were watching her intensely.

"Emma it feels like you picked her..." Regina said quietly, something vulnerable in her voice.

"We're here away from our son because of her, she wants to kill your mother who, believe it or not is my friend, I got arrested because of her and I'm getting weaker because of her. It is baffling to me Emma how you can look at her and feel anything other than anger and disgust."

Emma dug her hands into her Jean pockets, flinching at the words being spoken to her. She knew that they were true, what she had done was idiotic and weak and ridiculous, but she also knew why she had done what she did. And she knew it was time Regina knew why too.

"Regina when I look at her I see you. Obviously your face- which is so beautiful by the way. But also the side of you that... Well I can't look at with disgust. Yes she's all your darkness but that darkness was a part of you that I actually related to a lot and knew was there for a reason. Regina I loved every part of you before that split and I can't stop caring and being drawn to her now because she was you, and I will always love every single part of you."

Regina was shaking her head as Emma spoke; tear brimmed dark eyes locked on emerald.

"I don't believe you." Regina whispered. "No-one can love someone with such darkness... I killed, tortured, I ruined lives and split families, I was partly responsible for you growing up an orphan..." The brunette trailed off and Emma surged forward, taking her hands in her own.

"Regina you weren't that person anymore when you and the Queen split. Everyone has darkness, and I've battled with my own darkness more than anyone knows. Even before the split I honestly thought you were the most amazing woman I had ever met, yes you had to battle that darkness every day but every day you were _winning_ Regina and I was so proud of you for that." She murmured earnestly, emerald eyes locking with russet ones which were still staring disbelievingly at her.

"Why didn't you tell me this before we split?" Regina asked slowly, and Emma lifted her shoulders into a shrug.

"I didn't want to influence your decision; I knew it had to be yours."

"You think it was the wrong thing to do." Regina stated softly, glancing down thoughtfully at the ground.

"What I think is, you didn't have to do it. I think you are strong enough, have enough love in your heart to fight any dark impulses you may have had." Emma replied, her finger rubbing soothingly against Regina’s palm.

"You really believe in me that much?" Regina asked in disbelief, moving a bit closer to the blonde woman who smiled softly and nodded.

"I do." She answered.

"That means... That means so much Emma, you have no idea." Regina lifted her hand and stroked it along a cheek which flushed slightly at the contact.

"It's the truth." Emma whispered, and Regina leaned in closer, until their faces were inches apart.

"And what you said about love...? Regina questioned softly.

Emma's eyes widened and she began to panic, wondering what she had just revealed and how badly Regina would take it. "Friend love!" She blurted out. "I meant... I love you as a friend."

Regina took a step back, nodding in understanding. "Oh... Of course, I knew that I was just clarifying." She let out a nervous laugh and Emma joined in awkwardly.

"So what now?" Emma asked.

"I'm still going after her." Regina answered, continuing quickly when Emma's face fell. "But not to fight. To take her back inside me." She finished.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked, chewing on her lip.

"Yes, you were right Emma. I am strong enough to fight the darkness. What I did... It was weak, I was running away instead of facing my problem." The brunette smiled grimly, taking Emma's hand and squeezing it. "And I know that if I'm ever struggling I'll have my best friend and son to bring me back from the edge."

Emma's lips twisted into a smile, squeezing Regina's hand in return.

Whilst being her best friend didn't always feel like enough for her, it was still a great honour that brought Emma so much happiness.

"You can do it." She encouraged, gazing into brown eyes in a way that could only be described as lovingly.

"Emma my magic can sense hers but I'll only be able to transport myself to her if I draw magic from you. Is that okay?" Regina asked tentatively, getting caught up in Emma's gaze.

"Of course." Emma enthused. "Use it all up if you want. But I want to be there Regina, I don't want you to do it alone."

Regina shook her head. "Emma I have barely any magic, it's going to use up great amounts of your magic just to transport myself. You'll be safe here."

Emma frowned. "Regina I don't feel comfortable with you going alone."

"I'll come back to you." Regina promised, entwining their fingers.

"You better." Emma said jokingly, though her heart started pounding wildly with anxiety.

"I will, and when we are one again you're going to have to promise me something Emma." Regina said seriously.

"What?" She asked in concern.

"Never let me take advice from Snow White again." Regina answered with a smirk, and while Emma was laughing, she focused on the beautiful sight before her and used the love she felt for her to draw energy from the blonde, letting their magic dance together to take her to the location at which she could sense her other half.

 

* * *

 

Emma Swan hated waiting. She also hated that panicked feeling that she got when she didn't know if a loved one would be okay or not. The two coupled together were torture for the blonde.

She honestly didn't know what to do with herself. Regina sucking magic from her had weakened her quite a lot so she couldn't do a vigorous workout or go for a run to settle her anxiety like she usually did.

She thought about calling Henry back in Storybrooke. Hearing him talk excitedly about his newest adventures with Violet always made her smile and calmed her down, but he would inevitably ask for Regina and that would be bad for obvious reasons.

In the end she settled on ordering an ice cream sundae from room service, comfort eating was a thing right?

And when the guy who knocked on the door with the ice-cream happened to be the same guy who hit on Regina the other day, Emma did not invite him in to share her ice-cream and talk about how pretty Regina was. Absolutely not. That would be ridiculous.

"And her eyes... They just sparkle dude, they are like reading a book right? And I want to read every chapter." Emma said wistfully through a mouthful of ice-cream.

"Umm... I only met her for a few minutes." The guy responded, fidgeting awkwardly in the seat.

"Yeah but you saw how pretty she was right? Her skin is flawless, I just wanna stroke every inch of her face." Emma twirled her spoon around in the bowl.

"Well yes I did but--

"And her lips..." Emma said, closing her eyes briefly. "They are just the most... I don't even have words." The blonde finished, her own lips twisting into a smile.

"Wait.. Are you gay?" The guy asked as he noticed the longing look in her emerald eyes.

"Regina-sexual." Emma answered seriously and the guy frowned in confusion.

"Regina-sexual?" He asked. "Is that a new one? I've heard of pansexual, are they similar?"

Emma blinked at him silently for a moment. "Dude... Her name's Regina."

"Oh." He answered. "Weird name."

"It does suit her; she's a queen and deserves to be treated as such." Emma replied, smiling fondly as she recounted all the times Regina had given her the " _I'm a Queen,"_ line.

"Sounds a bit high maintenance if you ask me." Jordan replied, (Emma finally noticed his name badge.) and she frowned at him.

"She deserves the world." She answered seriously.

"You're obviously smitten. Why don't you just ask her out?" Jordan replied casually, while Emma shook her head rapidly as if he had just suggested the most insane thing she had ever heard.

"She would say no and then our friendship would be ruined." Emma replied morosely, glaring into the bowl of ice-cream.

"Why would she say no? You two are obviously close friends--

"Best friends." Emma interrupted- a touch smugly.

"And you're hot too you know, at least a 9 out of 10." He continued, appraising Emma. "You have like muscles too; don't all the lesbians dig that?"

"Don't stereotype Jordan." Emma rebuked, but flexed her arm proudly anyway.

"All I'm saying is you have a pretty good shot if you ask me." He finished with a shrug.

"Thanks." Emma smiled genuinely at him and he smiled back.

"Listen dude if by some miracle we ever get together and there's a wedding, you're coming." She said seriously and he nodded, offering his hand which she shook vigorously.

"So what about you?" Emma began more cheerfully. "Have you found--

Emma's words cut out in her throat as she doubled up in pain. It wasn't a natural pain, it felt like all her magic was vibrating inside her, trying to alert her to the fact that something was very very wrong.

"Regina.." She murmured fearfully, glancing up quickly at Jordan who was staring at her in concern. "Stomach cramps dude, you should go." She said painfully and he nodded, jumping up and leaving the room.

"I need to poof." Emma murmured to herself when he was gone, gnawing on her bottom lip as the pain refused to subside.

Emma closed her eyes and focused her entire being on Regina, she pictured her face and imagined her scent, she thought about her smile and the way it felt when their magic mingled together. Eventually she could no longer feel the ground beneath her feet and she quickly prayed that she would find her.

 

* * *

 

Over the last couple of weeks, the Queen had slowly been changing Emma's perception of her without Emma really noticing. Emma had actually no longer been thinking of her as evil, just a relentless darker version of Regina.

When she found herself transported to a strange basement with _her_ Regina injured on the floor and the Queen's arms poised, ready to hit her with one last bit of magic that would ultimately finish her off, Emma's opinion changed again.

  _Evil._ Was all she could think. _Evil, evil evil_. And her whole body froze in shock at the scene before her.

"So what? Now you realise you have no powers without me you suddenly want me back? Now you know you are worthless on your own?" The Queen hissed, eyes dark with fury as she prowled closer to the brunette on the ground.

"Or what?" She continued when Regina made no sound. "Now you know that Emma Swan is drawn to me, you decide that I'm not so bad after all?"

"It's not like that." Regina said weakly and the Queen cackled.

"It's exactly like that. But I've decided I don't need you, you're worthless and I'm much better off on my own."

"We need each other!" Regina said desperately. "You desire love, but you can't love fully on your own, you need me. And I need you to remind me of everything I've been through, everything we've fought together. I know I couldn't have got through losing Daniel and becoming _his_ wife without you. I made a mistake. Okay? We need to rejoin."

The Queen just shook her head, dark eyes shimmering with supremacy as she raised her arms.

"Goodbye Regina." She hissed and that was all it took for Emma to unfreeze.

"No!" She shouted, hurdling herself across the room just as beams of purple magic emanated from the Queen's raised palms, missing Regina by an inch and hitting Emma's shoulder, sending her hurdling across the room and collapsing on a heap on the floor, her head smacking against the brick with an audible smack.

"Emma!" Both Regina's said simultaneously, and then Regina had heaved herself off the floor and rushed to her side in an instant, checking over every inch of her body.

"Are you hurt? Can you move?" Regina asked desperately, and Emma groaned.

"My head." She whispered.

"Heal her now." Regina demanded, glaring up at the Queen who was watching the whole scene with a smirk on her face, though a mixture of emotions was swirling through her dark eyes.

"You heal her." She answered darkly. "That hit was meant for you, it's your fault."

"You tried to kill your other half," Emma rasped out, emerald eyes seeking out the Queen through her hazy sight. "You really are evil."

"Shh Emma." Regina soothed, though her eyes were filled with panic. "Don't talk until we heal you okay." Regina held her hand to Emma's head, trying desperately to get her magic to work, though they could both feel nothing was happening.

"Do you know what's funny?" The Queen asked, smirk slipping away to reveal a scowl full of rage and disgust. "When she pulled my heart out of my chest and crushed it to dust it was seen as heroic and yet when I repay the favour its evil. You 'heroes' and your logic never fail to astound me."

Emma felt a ripple of guilt in her stomach but she couldn't respond, she felt herself slipping from consciousness. Regina was hovering over her, desperately trying to summon her magic and begging Emma to stay with her and the last thing the blonde saw was the Queen gazing at her before waving her hand, causing that feeling of weightlessness to settle over her again. 

 _Great_. Emma thought, just as she blacked out. _She's probably poofing me to some dungeon to die alone._

* * *

 

When Emma came around she was neither dead nor in a dungeon alone. She knew she was in hospital immediately from the smell; it was the unbearable stench of too many cleaning products trying to cover up the musk of illness and death.

She opened her eyes slowly; seeking out the face she knew would be there from the firm pressure of a soft hand squeezing her own.

"There you are." Regina smiled broadly, and Emma blinked at her face, she looked like an angel.

"What happened, how am I here?" Emma asked sluggishly, her words dragging as she seemingly didn't have full control of her voice box.

"It seems she transported us here." Regina answered, with a small frown.

"Why?" Emma blinked.

"It seems she actually cares for you." Regina said in wonder, stroking a strand of blonde hair out of her face.

"Wow." Emma said, blinking up at Regina in shock.

"Wow you Emma. You transported yourself to us all alone, even after I had drained most of your magic. You are... Exceptional." Regina said, gazing down at Emma with pride in her eyes.

"I was just thinking about you." Emma answered seriously, reaching for the cup of water beside her.

"Emma what you did--

"Was necessary." Emma broke in.

"It was stupid." Regina answered, but her eyes were trained on emerald ones almost lovingly.

"We're both alive aren't we?" Emma questioned and then winced at the pain flowing through her back and head.

"Barely." Regina whispered, watching the flicker of pain in green eyes which Emma quickly tried to hide.

"You'll be in pain for a while." Regina said sadly, squeezing her hand again.

"Painkillers?" Emma managed to grind out through gritted teeth as another wave of pain rushed through her.

"Yes they'll be drugging you pretty hard. They were waiting for you to wake up." Regina pressed the call button for the nurse several times, while Emma smiled painfully at her.

"You don't have to pretend it doesn't hurt." Regina responded, threading their fingers together.

"When can I go home?" Emma asked, peering around. She really really hated hospitals.

"They'll probably want to keep you in here for a while. You didn’t break anything but you banged your head pretty hard, and have bruising all down your back." Regina answered guiltily, as the nurse came bustling in, hooking Emma up to some tubes.

"I'm going to put you to sleep now." The nurse said gently, and Emma nodded in understanding, the pain was really getting too much.

"See you when you wake up." Regina said gently, and Emma stared at her in surprise.

"You'll wait for me here?" She asked drowsily, as the sedative began to hit her.

 "I'm not leaving you." Regina promised, and then the world went quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really curious to know whether you guys think the Queen was justified in trying to kill Regina considering Regina tried to kill her first. I'd love it if you gave me your opinions on that :)


	10. Drugs And Hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait between chapters, thanks for everyone who is sticking with this story. This chapter is mostly fluff. :)

The next time Emma woke up she felt a million times better. She was also a million percent sure that she had been given an extreme amount of painkillers because she felt happier than she had in a long time and even more worryingly; she was pretty sure she was floating.

"Gina." She slurred as she opened her eyes, grinning lazily as she saw the face peering down at her, dark eyes filled with relief.

"Good morning Emma." Regina said, rolling her eyes slightly at the glazed look in her green eyes. She was sure dealing with a drugged up Emma would prove to be... interesting.

"Good morning Emma." The blonde mimicked for no particular reason and then laughed loudly at her own antics.

Regina shook her head, trying to mask a smile.

"Ms Swan I am obligated to take you back to the hotel with me today and I'd appreciate it greatly if you could try and be a little sensible during our time together."

Emma blinked at her, the lazy smile stretching across her face. "I get to leave the hospital?"

"Yes. You're just on bed rest and oral medication so I was able to get you discharged." Regina replied, packing little containers of what Emma assumed to be her medication into a bag.

"Bed rest is boring." The blonde pouted, sitting up in bed.

"But necessary for a day or so." The doctor stated as she walked into the room, eyeing Emma.

"How are you feeling Ms Swan?" The doctor asked as she ran through a few quick tests which Emma happily complied with.

"Great!" Emma said enthusiastically. "'Gina is here!"

Regina tutted slightly at Emma's childish tone but couldn't keep the pleased look off her face.

The doctor shot Regina a knowing glance. "The medication she is on now is strong, she'll be a bit out of it for the first day and then the pills I've prescribed are more moderate." She explained to the brunette who nodded seriously.

"Just keep an eye on her today and make sure she takes her meds for the next week and she'll be okay."

"Of course." Regina replied, somewhat relieved to find out this silly behaviour would only be temporary.

"Any problems such as particularly painful headaches, hazy vision or delayed speech then she'll have to be back here straight away." The doctor continued, passing over the release forms to be signed.

"Right." Regina replied, signing the forms quickly and handing them back. "Thank you for all your help doctor." She smiled and the doctor nodded, smiling back.

"You're welcome. Goodbye Emma, take care." She said as she briskly exited the room.

"Bye doctor." Emma replied cheerfully, before turning and staring at Regina's face as if awestruck.

"What?" Regina asked with a frown.

"How comes she let you sign the papers? Because you're pretty?" The blonde asked Regina, clambering out of bed and glancing down disdainfully at the short hospital gown she had been placed in.

Regina dragged her eyes away from Emma's exposed legs as she answered. "There may be a chance... She _ahem,_ believes me to be your significant other."

"'Gina!" Emma rebuked playfully, pulling her legs into tight jeans.

"To be fair I didn't even plan for that to happen, they just came in and assumed I was, and I didn't correct them because I thought it would come in useful for them to release you to me." Emma began to swing the hospital gown off her bra-less body unabashedly as Regina spoke and the brunette's eyes widened before she forced herself to turn away.

"Weird assumption to make." Emma muttered after pulling on a tank top and then slipping into the adjoining bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Were you trying to true loves kiss me better or something?" She asked through a mouthful of toothpaste when Regina was silent for a few moments too long.

Regina rolled her eyes. "No Ms Swan I was not."

Emma finished in the bathroom and came back out to Regina, appraising her slightly dishevelled appearance and dark circles under her eyes.

"'Gina have you been staying here the whole time?" Emma asked, blinking at the brunette who fidgeted awkwardly before nodding.

"And how long have I been here?" Emma asked, realising she had no idea. She remembered being awake a few times but couldn't tell if it was over one day or longer.

"Three days two nights." Regina replied and Emma stared at her.

"It doesn't feel like... God you stayed here for that long?"

Regina nodded wordlessly again and Emma gaped at her, before throwing herself in Regina's arms.

"I love you 'Gina." She mumbled happily when arms curled around her protectively, holding her in Regina's embrace.

"That's the drugs talking dear." Regina replied; sounding moved nonetheless.

"'S still true." Emma replied earnestly, slipping her hand into the brunette's after they parted from the lengthy hug and allowing her to lead her out of the hospital.

* * *

Drugged up Emma was _incredibly_ interesting. It seemed she had no inhibitions and no filter and would not let go of Regina's hand for the whole cab ride to the hotel. Which... Regina didn't exactly hate.

(She didn't oppose to Emma telling the cab driver Regina was the most beautiful woman she had ever met either, though she had rolled her eyes accordingly and hidden her flushed cheeks from view.)

When they made it to the suite Regina tried to guide an excited Emma straight to bed but the blonde resisted.

"'Gina I haven't showered in 4 days." She whined, dragging her feet towards the bathroom.

Regina paused. "No Emma, wait one more day until this medication wears off. You're too unsteady on your feet."

"No 'Gina." Emma frowned. "I need to shower so I don't smell and can do what I want in the bed."

Regina's eyebrow rose. "And what is it you want to do in the bed, other than sleep?"

"Need to cuddle with someone." Emma replied absentmindedly, while pulling her tank top over her head.

"Emma." Regina rebuked, averting her eyes from the sight of the blonde's toned abdomen and white bra.

"Oops." Emma chuckled, wobbling over to the bathroom.

"Emma you don't need to shower." Regina said quickly. "I'll... I don't mind cuddling with you like this." She said, her words surprising even herself as her heartbeat sped up slightly.

Emma ignored her and seconds later she heard the sound of the water being turned on.

"Oh for Gods.." Regina grabbed a chair from the table, barging into the bathroom, past a confused looking Emma standing by the shower in her underwear and placing the chair in the shower.

"If you're going to shower sit on that." Regina demanded, grabbing a towel and placing it on top of the toilet. "If you feel like you're going to fall over call me straight away. You have 5 minutes." She stared at a point directly above Emma's head as she spoke and Emma nodded seriously, hearing the severity of her tone.

"Okay 'Gina. Love you."

"Yes... Well. Have a nice shower." The flustered brunette fled the bathroom, squeezing her eyes shut and wondering when it was exactly Emma started having such an effect on her.

* * *

Emma sat down on the seat Regina had placed in the shower, her head spinning. She felt drunker than she had felt on her drunkest and she was battling with a part of her that desperately wanted to call Regina and pretend she needed help just to get her in the shower with her.

 _Regina won't cuddle with you if you do that_. She told herself sternly.

She began humming softly as she washed her hair with an expensive looking shampoo, before pushing herself onto her feet with great effort, and tying a towel around her body with even more difficulty.

"Regina!" She called cheerfully, standing in the middle of the bathroom with her hair dripping on the floor.

The brunette rushed into the bathroom. "What happened?" She asked quickly and Emma pointed sombrely to the puddle forming by her feet.

"My hairs wet." She mumbled and Regina sighed, but it sounded more affectionate than annoyed.

Regina took a towel and began towel drying the wild tangle of blonde curls, running her fingers through it lightly and causing Emma to shiver.

When the hair was damp but no longer dripping, Regina directed Emma to the bedroom.

"Put on your pyjamas and call me when you're done okay?" She said in the stern but affectionate way she hadn't spoken to anyone since Henry was young.

"Kay." Emma said obediently, wandering off to the bedroom after patting Regina's cheek once and receiving an eye-roll in response.

When the blonde had not called after 20 minutes, a bemused Regina knocked on the door where she was sure she could hear Emma chattering happily to herself.

"Come in." Emma called, and Regina walked in to find Emma sprawled across the bed in shorts and a tank top on the wrong way round with the hotel phone pressed to her ear.

"...no I don't care what food it is I just want Jordan to bring it." The blonde was saying angrily down the phone and Regina frowned.

"Fine Mac n Cheese! Mac n cheese and Jordan!"

"Who's Jordan?" Regina asked from the doorway, raising an eyebrow.

Emma put down the phone and blinked up at Regina, who had also changed into her pyjamas and pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"You're so pretty..." She mumbled, and Regina's cheeks heated.

"Jordan?" The brunette prompted.

"My friend! He works here and told me to ask you out." Emma replied happily, patting the space beside her on the bed.

Regina stared at her silently for a moment. "You have a friend who works here? And this friend randomly told you to ask me out?" She blinked at the blonde, unsure the extent to which this was the drugs talking.

Emma started laughing, covering her mouth with her hand. "Oops, wasn't supposed to tell you that, it's a secret."

"Oh Emma." Regina replied with a playful eye-roll, deciding it most definitely was the drugs speaking. "Time to sleep this off."

"I'm not tired." Emma replied though her body was already sinking into the bed.

"Emma." Regina said warningly in a tone usually used for a petulant child.

"Okay okay." Emma grinned before yawning audibly. "Come cuddle."

Regina bit her bottom lip. "Emma I don't know if--

Emma leapt up from the bed, grabbing Regina's hand and pulling her towards the bed.

"Please?" She whispered, gazing into her eyes.

"Fine, but I'll remind you of this tomorrow when you're upset about me randomly being in your bed." Regina sighed, allowing Emma to pull her into the soft bed.

"Upset?" Emma laughed heartily. "That sounds unlikely."

Regina harrumphed and lay on one side of the bed, not really sure what to do with her body.

"Big spoon or little spoon?" Emma asked, rolling over to Regina's side of the bed till they were face to face, sharing a pillow.

Regina blinked. "Whatever you want." She answered a little unsteadily.

"I want you to be a little spoon." Emma answered and Regina relented and turned her body around.

Emma shifted a little closer to the brunette till her hips were pressed around the curve of Regina's ass. Their legs pressed together and Emma slipped her arms tightly around the brunette, her face nuzzling into the nape of her neck.

"I think this is my new favourite place in the whole world." Emma whispered, her lips moving against the soft skin of her neck.

Regina said nothing. She could say nothing. She felt like every fibre of her being was alight and she had to use every ounce of her self-control to not moan at the sensation of Emma's lips moving against her neck.

Emma shifted her body to get comfortable and her breasts were pressed firmly against Regina's back. Arousal pulsed through her body and straight between her legs. No-one had ever had such an effect on her from simple cuddling, not even her soulmate Robin.

"Love you." Emma whispered into her hair and Regina squeezed her eyes shut, praying for sleep which she was sure would elude her.

* * *

Emma woke up lucid. She also woke up with the perfect ass she had admired time after time pressed firmly against her groin.

"Oh my God." She muttered to herself as the hazy memories from the day before began to re-emerge.

Her arms were wrapped tightly around Regina's middle and her hands had slipped under the brunette's pyjama shirt during the night so her palms were pressed against the soft skin of her stomach.

Emma's eyes widened at the position they were curled up in and she slowly began withdrawing her hands, trying her hardest not to wake the brunette.

"Em... Stay." Regina muttered in a voice that was clearly half asleep and Emma froze, her heart pounding wildly.

She remembered demanding that Regina cuddled with her and so immediately assumed the brunette had complied just to get her to go to sleep and probably hated it. But maybe _... Maybe_ Regina liked it too. The way their bodies wrapped around each other's was so perfect and fitting and despite a certain amount of lust she was trying hard to ignore, Emma felt comfortable and at ease and _right_ holding Regina in her arms.

"You... Want me to stay?" Emma whispered in the brunette's ear.

"Mmm." She murmured in response and Emma wound her arms around her once again, nuzzling back into her and closing her eyes.

The next time Emma woke she immediately felt the loss of Regina's body pressed flush against hers. She opened her eyes slowly, expecting to find an empty bed but Regina was right beside her, facing her, watching her, and the brunette instantly startled when she was caught staring.

"Morning." Emma croaked and then cleared her throat in embarrassment.

Regina was too busy looking embarrassed herself to notice anything and she lifted her palm, pressing it against Emma's forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Regina asked in a husky morning voice which immediately sent heat between Emma's legs.

"It hurts a bit but not terribly." Emma answered, eyes roaming across Regina's face and mussed hair and swallowing thickly at the unadulterated beauty of the woman before her.

Regina sat up, grabbing a bottle of water and a couple of pills and passing them to Emma.

"Will these make me go loopy again?" Emma asked suspiciously, taking the pills and chugging them down with the water.

"No, these are just moderate painkillers." Regina answered, and then she hesitated. "So.. Do you remember yesterday?"

Emma nodded glumly. "Yeah I'm sorry, I'm such a dork making you cuddle me and all that."

Regina smoothed down her hair, looking a little flustered. "Well you didn't make me. I chose to comply with your wishes."

Emma blinked at her. "That was very nice of you, considering you probably didn't want to..."

Regina gazed into emerald eyes for a short moment, as if searching for something. "I didn't mind." She said finally.

Emma felt like that statement was more weighted than it sounded, but she couldn't quite figure out what Regina was trying to say.

"You didn't mind?" She repeated, gawping at the brunette.

"No... It wasn't bad." Regina said, sounding more vulnerable than Emma had ever seen her.

"So you're saying you liked it?" Emma confirmed, her lips twisting into a tiny smile.

"I said it wasn't bad." Regina repeated firmly, looking away.

"So is it something you wouldn't mind doing again?" Emma asked slowly, trying to push down the hope that was soaring through her.

Regina's eyes flickered up to hers and then quickly away. "Maybe." She finally allowed, still looking embarrassed.

Emma chuckled, slipping her hand into Regina's and holding it tightly.

"I would like that." Emma said earnestly, and Regina nodded quickly, heat finding its way to her cheeks.

"I was curious about something you said yesterday." Regina began, and Emma frowned at the sudden change in subject.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You were talking about a friend called Jordan?" Regina began and Emma laughed.

"Yes! Jordan the employee who hit on you. We made friends while I was waiting for you the other day." The blonde chuckled at the absurdity of that situation, but Regina was unsurprised. Emma was incredibly likeable in an odd sort of way, and people were usually drawn to her.

"Right..." Regina said, rolling her eyes slightly. "But you said... You said he told you to ask me out. Which… It seems a bit peculiar... Especially considering he hit on me." Regina trailed off as Emma froze, having completely forgotten about divulging _that_ part of the story.

"I said that?" Emma muttered, chewing on her bottom lip.

Regina nodded, eyes roaming across a suddenly embarrassed looking face.

"Why would he tell you to do that?" Regina probed when Emma remained quiet.

Emma chuckled nervously. "I was just telling him about how great you are and he seemed to think that meant I should ask you out... Crazy guy." She shifted awkwardly, not making eye contact with Regina who was watching her carefully, a searching looking in her eyes.

"What did you say?" Regina asked quietly, folding her arms across her chest, clearly expecting the worst.

"I said the truth..." Emma replied quickly. "If I did ask you out, you would say no and it would make our friendship awkward..." She trailed off, eyes searching russet for confirmation.

"I see." Regina answered. "And would it not have been easier to just say that you didn't want to be with me romantically?"

"Maybe." Emma conceded. "If that..." _If that were true._ She thought, but just shook her head instead.

"And how exactly do you know what I would say?" Regina went on, her eyes narrowing.

"What?" Emma asked, startled at the anger in Regina's tone. "I know you don't like me like that, it's..." Emma chuckled self-deprecatingly. "You're out of my league."

Regina stared at her as if she was the stupidest thing she had ever seen. "You really don't see yourself clearly Ms. Swan." She answered, deeming their conversation over and sliding out of the bed.

Emma watched her leave, taking with her all the warmth from the bed. "Maybe not." She said quietly. "But I see you clearly; you deserve the whole world and nothing less."

Regina stared at the woman before her. The woman who had woken up wrapped around her like a monkey with blonde curls flying everywhere. The most impressive, strong, beautiful woman she had ever met, who treated Regina so much better than she deserved.

The woman Regina could no longer see her life without.

Regina edged back onto the bed, taking a soft palm into her own once again, and watching the long fingers immediately entwine with hers.

"But Emma what you don't see is," Regina began softly, her spare hand brushing across a pale cheek. "To me you are the whole world. You and Henry, my family."

Emma stared at her incomprehensibly.

"What are you saying?" She whispered, heart pounding erratically at the soft way Regina was looking at her, like she was indeed the whole world.

"Emma Swan you're an idiot." Regina said with an eye-roll, and before she could retort, Regina had slid closer to her on the bed, pressing their lips together in the softest, sweetest kiss Emma had ever experienced.

It was in complete contrast to the hot and heady way the Queen had kissed her, but the moment felt more intimate, more raw and full of emotion.

"Oh." She murmured as Regina stood up from the bed, beginning to tug clothes out of the closet like nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

Emma opened her mouth to speak and then closed it. Regina's lips were soft and warm against hers and although the kiss was tentative, chaste almost, she felt the whole world shift beneath her feet.

She stood shakily from the bed, walking to stand behind the brunette who had stilted in her movements as Emma wound her arms around her.

"I shouldn't have..." Regina began but Emma shook her head slowly.

"Don't say you regret it already Regina, let me have this." Emma interrupted, and the brunette turned around slowly to gaze at her.

"Why do you want this?" Regina questioned her voice and eyes full of vulnerability.

"I think I've made it pretty clear how I feel about you." Emma responded casually, staring deeply into russet hues.

"Emma..." Regina responded softly.

Emma's lips tilted up into a small smile which she hoped conveyed all the reassurance and adoration Regina would need.

"Emma." Regina repeated. "I want... But this, it... We can't. I'm sorry." Regina broke away from the blonde, grabbing her clothes and fleeing to the bathroom.

Emma heard the sound of the lock turning and felt the familiar drop in her stomach. The feeling she got whenever she was pushed away, not wanted, not good enough. The sting and burn of rejection.


End file.
